Estrellas Fugaces
by LadyAnnalise
Summary: ¿Será que el amor es como una estrella fugaz? El amor dura un solo instante o es para siempre... Un Terryfic romántico situado en nuestros tiempos. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi así como de TOEI Animation 1976

**Estrellas Fugaces**

Capítulo 1

Ilusiones rotas

Candy se encontraba con los ojos cerrados sentada en su asiento de primera clase en el avión que la llevaría lejos de ahí, lejos de su hogar y la llevaría a donde residiría por tiempo indefinido: Inglaterra; parecía ausente, como si su alma y su cuerpo no estuviesen conectados.

Tenía la cabeza reclinada hacía la ventanilla del avión, pretendía fingir que dormía de ese modo nadie la molestaría, aunque la realidad era diferente: Se esforzaba por contener las necias lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir de sus hermosas lagunas verdes. Candy se llevaba una mano a sus ojos y con el dorso las limpiaba antes de que pudieran rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas aunque no conseguía hacerlo con éxito. ¡Oh para Candy, tienes que superarlo! –Se dijo a si misma al mismo tiempo en que apretaba los dientes e intentaba controlar también su exaltada respiración.

Mientras lloraba no podía evitar recordar una y otra vez todos los dolorosos episodios que la llevaron a tomar la decisión de irse a vivir a otro país dejando atrás todo lo que amaba.

Flash Back

_Candy mi amor ahora vuelvo voy a pagar a la caja porque tengo una reunión en 30 minutos y no tengo tiempo para esperar más. No sé por qué insistes en volver a este lugar de tan baja categoría –Dijo un joven moreno de ojos marrones sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Candy para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla._

_¡Mi amor, Neal, no empieces! Bien sabes que en este lugar de tan baja categoría –Dijo imitando el tono de voz de Neal- Sirven la mejor comida italiana de la ciudad –Terminó Candy sonriendo tiernamente._

_De acuerdo mi amor tu ganas como siempre –Expresó Neal en tono conciliador mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir a pagar la cuenta, pero en cuanto se giró no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de hastío._

_Candy solamente pudo ver con una sonrisa enamorada como Neal se marchaba y desaparecía de su vista. Ella bien sabía que Neal a veces era quisquilloso pero nada que no fuera tolerable; al final él tenía tantas cosas que la llenaban haciéndola muy feliz y por eso precisamente en el próximo mes se haría una cena especial en la mansión Andrew: Neal pediría su mano._

_Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un zumbido atrajo su atención trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad, ella volteó a ver a la mesa y ahí estaba el móvil de Neal sonando. Ella estiró el brazo y abrió la mano para tomar el móvil pero no lo creyó prudente y al último momento cerró la mano y decidió dejar que el móvil siguiera sonando. Dejó de sonar y volvió a sonar nuevamente al parecer alguien tenía prisa por hablar con Neal._

_Después de 2 llamadas perdidas más decidió que contestaría la llamada podría ser algo urgente después de todo, ¡Rayos porque se tardaba tanto Neal!_

_Diga –Dijo Candy respondiendo la llamada._

_Hola buenas tardes con Neal Legan por favor –Escuchó Candy la amable voz de una mujer._

_No se encuentra disponible ahora, pero si gustas puedo darle tu recado y le diré que se comunique contigo inmediatamente –Dijo Candy preocupada porque podría ser algo importante y Neal no regresaba a la mesa._

_Oh que amable gracias –Continuó la mujer al otro lado del teléfono- Dile por favor que nuestra cita cambiará de lugar, que siento avisarle 20 minutos antes pero que me busque en el número 196 porque la de siempre ya estaba reservada._

_Ok entiendo le daré tu mensaje tan pronto como lo vea –Dijo la rubia un poco desconcertada._

_De acuerdo gracias –Escuchó Candy a la mujer y la llamada terminó._

_Candy dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa mientras pensaba lo rara que había sido la llamada; De pronto sintió una punzada en su corazón era muy raro que buscara el número 196 para su cita cuando supuestamente la reunión que Neal tenía era en el consorcio de las Empresas Leagan… _

_En fin, Candy sacudió la cabeza como queriendo deshacerse de malos pensamientos y respiró profundo, abrió los ojos y buscó a Neal con la mirada quizás debería de ir a buscarlo, pero algo dentro de ella fue más fuerte e impulsada por una corazonada tomó el Móvil de Neal nuevamente y vio las llamadas que habían, habían llamadas de Eliza, de Archie, de George Johnson, y muchas otras de Karla, Caroline, Marie, Esther, Jessica y también de Laureen la mejor amiga de Candy._

_Candy sintió como poco a poco las manos se le iban poniendo heladas y temblorosas, buscó los mensajes en el móvil de Neal ella sabía que eso estaba mal, porque estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su novio, y eso algo que ella jamás había hecho antes; pero era algo incontrolable una súbita necesidad de saber que todo estaba bien y calmar sus inesperados nervios._

_El primer mensaje era de Eliza, Candy no lo abrió pero el segundo era de una tal Jessica, Candy lo abrió y leyó:_

_Guapo entonces nos vemos esta tarde?_

_Me pondré algo rojo porque se que te enloquece._

_Besos_

_Leyó uno más de una tal Karla que decía:_

_Me parece perfecto mi muñeco de chocolate yo también recuerdo aquellas noches en Cancún, ¿repetimos entonces?_

_Candy rápidamente pasó la vista por el restaurante y bajó la mirada y abrió un mensaje de Laureen: su mejor amiga._

_Nene esto tiene que parar no podemos seguir viéndonos, es muy arriesgado, Candy podría darse cuenta de lo nuestro. Tenemos que hablar._

_Besos nene de los que te gustan_

_Candy conteniendo las lágrimas en los ojos y con las manos heladas siguió viendo muchos mensajes y la mayoría eran de las mismas personas, con el mismo sentido… Que Neal no podría mejor llamarlas en lugar de mandar mensajes –Pensó Candy sarcásticamente y abrió otro mensaje de Laureen_

_Neal la noche de ayer jamás la olvidaré, desatamos nuestra pasión nuevamente en el club en una hora?_

_Candy ya no leyó más, ya no tenía sentido… Los mensajes de Laureen le dolieron más que todos. Candy antes de dejar el teléfono en su lugar borró la llamada que contestó, respiró profundo e intentó tranquilizarse con urgencia, Neal no tardaría en regresar, de hecho ya había tardado demasiado y ella no sabia que hacer o que creer, solamente sentía el desenfrenado palpitar de su corazón, una tristeza que comenzaba a carcomerle el alma y podía sentir como su burbuja rosa comenzaba a resquebrajarse sin tregua alguna._

_Después de un tiempo que a Candy le pareció una eternidad, ¿Ó muy corto? no podría decirlo ,Neal volvió a la mesa._

_Listo mi amor podemos irnos ya que tengo mucha prisa –Expresó un Neal apurado._

_Estoy lista y si, me imagino que ya se te hizo tarde –Dijo Candy con un tono frío e indiferente mientras se levantaba._

_¿Te pasa algo? -Preguntó Neal_

_Nada solamente me llamó Albert y tengo que volver a casa pronto hubo un problema y tu teléfono estuvo sonando varias veces pero no alcancé a contestar –Dijo Candy esperando sentirse culpable por mentir pero ese sentimiento de auto reproche no llegó._

_Oh hiciste bien, seguramente es algo de negocios –Dijo Neal tomando el brazo de Candy para escoltarla a la puerta._

_Voy a llamarle a Albert –Dijo Candy y se soltó del brazo mientras buscaba en su bolso su teléfono y marco el número de su hermano._

_Albert ¿A qué hora estarás en casa? –Preguntó Candy con la voz tranquila_

_Si ¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo Estás? –Bromeó Albert- ¿Estamos de mal humor pequeña? –Pregunto el chico de ojos azules al otro lado de la línea._

_Si un poco, ¿Bueno me responderás o no? –Preguntó Candy impaciente sintiéndose culpable por hablarle a su hermano así._

_Pues no tenía planeado llegar hasta la noche pero si te parece te veo en casa en 2 horas pequeña –Respondió Albert después de unos momentos._

_Perfecto, te quiero Bert –Dijo Candy terminando la llamada justo cuando Neal le cerraba la puerta del auto después de que ella hubiese subido._

_Candy no sabía que hacer porque no quería hablar con Neal, no quería ni verlo, pero tampoco se quería poner a llorar ahí mismo, no le demostraría lo que ella estaba sintiendo, no dejaría que Neal viera una sola lágrima o un solo gesto que le indicase que ella estaba sufriendo por culpa de él. _

_De momento Candy se sentía confundida, era como si su cabeza no lograra hilar todas las ideas y los sentimientos con lo que acababa de descubrir hacía unos momentos. Se sentía vacía, si esa era la palabra: Vacía toda sus planes de vida habían desaparecido en menos de 5 minutos, era como si un abismo negro y doloroso se hubiera abierto en el centro de su corazón y se fuera llevando a su paso sus sueños, su amor, sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones, su confianza, su dignidad, su valentía y solamente le quedaba la nada… la nada y los trozos de ilusiones rotas._

_Candy ¿Me has escuchado? –Preguntó Neal levantando la voz un poco._

_Ah no te estaba poniendo atención, ¿Qué me decías? –Respondió Candy secamente sin voltearlo a ver._

_Te preguntaba sí te gustaría pasar unos días en Lakewood en la casa de verano de mi familia –Repitió Neal no pudiendo ocultar un poco el reclamo en su voz por la falta de atención de Candy._

_No lo creo Neal –Dijo Candy- No es correcto que vaya contigo a solas a tu casa de campo, además si yo quisiera ir a Lakewood preferiría ir a la mansión de las rosas._

_De acuerdo como usted quiera Srita. Andrew pero recuerda que pronto podremos hacerlo y nadie podrá decirnos nada –Dijo Neal con picardía._

_Si, ya lo veremos Neal –Dijo Candy sacando su teléfono nuevamente y comenzó a marcarle a su amiga Pauline, Candy se proponía hablar con ella el tiempo que tuviera que estar dentro del coche de Neal, así no tendría que hablar con él y ella no tendría que fingir que no pasa nada._

_Neal, ¿De cuándo acá me llamas Neal mi amor? ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó el chico moreno de hermosos y fríos ojos marrones._

_Estoy preocupada es todo –Le respondió y comenzó a hablar con Pauline en cuanto ella respondió la llamada._

_Al llegar a la Mansión Andrew Neal se bajó para abrirle la puerta a su novia y quiso darle un beso en los labios de despedida pero Candy se giró y sus mejillas recibieron el beso y no sus labios._

_Te llamaré después Pauline besos –Terminó Candy de hablar por teléfono y se movió para alejarse de Neal- Gracias por traerme a mi casa Neal hablamos después –Dijo Candy comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de su casa._

_¡Que genio Srita Andrew! –Le dijo Neal viéndola alejarse- Cuando nos casemos te daré unas buenas clases de modales._

_Candy no supo en que tono se lo había dicho Neal; antes hubiera estado segura de que Neal estaba jugando pero ahora no sabía más quien era realmente su novio, ella empezaba a darse cuenta de que no lo conocía del todo y tristemente la realidad la estaba matando._

_Candy corrió al garaje sacó las llaves de su Volvo C30 negro y se dispuso a seguir a Neal. No sabía porque hacía esto, no sabía a donde la llevarían sus pasos, ni que haría sí llegaba a comprobar todo lo que su razón ya le decía a gritos, pero necesitaba hacerlo: necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que Neal no era el chico honesto y divertido de quién se enamoró. En realidad era un completo desconocido a quién no le importaba jugar con ella, con su amor, y con su vida…_

_Candy recordó que antes Anthony, Stear y Archie ya le habían dicho que Neal no era una buena persona, que no confiara tanto en él y Anthony se había desvivido por horas dándole razones a Candy por las cuales Neal no le convenía y porque no debía de casarse con él, pero Candy jamás le escuchó… Mientras conducía escuchaba claramente todo lo que le habían dicho de Neal, era como si se lo dijesen en ese preciso momento, cada comentario recibido era escuchado claramente dentro de su cabeza._

_Recordó la voz clara y seria de Archie diciéndole: Candy Neal no es quién tú piensas, abre los ojos ahora que estás a tiempo… Candy Neal te engaña._

_Candy pudo escuchar también todas las veces que ella lo negó, las veces en que ella se dijo que decían todo eso de Neal solamente porque no les caía bien, pero ahora ella sabía la verdad: No era simplemente porque no les cayera bien Neal sino porque ellos la querían a ella, querían su bienestar y sobretodo que fuera feliz y con Neal jamás lo habría sido._

_Candy vio como Neal se metió al estacionamiento de un hotel de 4 estrellas, ella inmediatamente, estacionó su auto en donde pudo y se bajó a toda prisa._

_Entró a la recepción y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se acercó a la recepción y preguntó-: Disculpe ¿Podría indicarme como llegar a la habitación 196? -En cuanto le dieron las instrucciones comenzó a subir las escaleras apresuradamente, llegó al piso que le indicaron y vio rápidamente la numeración y también notó que justo dos habitaciones después de la que buscaba había un pasillo, así que corrió hacia él y esperó escondida…_

_A los cinco minutos las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y apareció Neal, se acercó a la habitación 196 y tocó la puerta._

_Guapo creí que no llegarías –Dijo una mujer muy guapa, rubia y de cabello lacio a media espalda vestida con un sugerente negligé negro._

_Oh Caroline por supuesto que vendría solo que nuestra habitación ya estaba ocupada y tuve que ir a recepción para ver en que habitación nos veríamos hoy –Dijo Neal para después besarla en los labios apasionadamente._

_Te llamé ¿No te dieron mi mensaje? –Preguntó la chica confundida._

_¿Cuál mensaje? Bueno eso es lo de menos, después me contarás –Alcanzó a escuchar Candy decir a su hasta entonces "novio" y después la puerta de la habitación se cerró._

_Candy se sentía terriblemente abatida, no sabía que pensar o que hacer, las piernas no la sostuvieron más y lentamente resbaló por la pared hasta llegar al piso. Cualquiera esperaría que estuviera en un mar de lágrimas y fuera de control pero no fue así. Después de 10 minutos Candy se levantó con la mirada triste pero sin haber derramado una sola lágrima, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, deseaba salir de ese lugar lo antes posible y marcharse a su casa, tenía muchas cosas por hacer._

_Al llegar a su casa llamó a Dorothy quién era su fiel amiga, antes que su dama de compañía y le pidió que preparara su equipaje. Le llamó a George Johnson y le pidió que reservara un vuelo a Londres para el siguiente día y que hiciera lo necesario para que cuando ella llegara a Londres la mansión estuviera lista y que avisara a las Empresas Andrew de su llegada porque había decidido ser ella quién tomaría las riendas de los negocios familiares en ese país._

_Le llamó a Anthony, a Stear, a Archie, a Pauline y también a su tía abuela Elroy para informarles que partiría al siguiente día a Inglaterra aunque no mencionó nada de lo que había sucedido con Neal._

_Al llegar Albert a la mansión Candy habló con él y le contó todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles, después de todo era su hermano y entre ellos dos no había mentiras; ella aún no lloraba, se veía fatal, derrumbada, y sus ojos ya no brillaban se veían vacios… vacios como su alma._

_Albert intentó hacerla razonar para que se quedara por lo menos hasta el nuevo año, pero no pudo convencerla y él tampoco podía pedir mucho; podía ver todo el tormento y sufrimiento en el que se estaba sumergiendo su pequeña hermana, pero sobretodo lo que más le preocupaba era que Candy se estaba encerrando en sus sentimientos y no dejaba salir su dolor._

_Albert le dijo que todo estaría listo para cuando ella llegara a Londres, le expresó la terrible tristeza que le embargaba por tener que separarse de ella, le prometió que pronto se volverían a ver y por necedad de Candy prometió no mover sus influencias para hacerle pagar a Neal la terrible aberración que cometió con Candy, al menos no de momento…_

_Candy después de hablar con Bert se fue a su habitación revisó y termino de hacer su equipaje; Después se puso a cortar en pedazos todas y cada una de las cosas que Neal le había regalado, mientras las cortaba por fin las lágrimas que se rehusaban a salir hicieron su llegada, lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas de perdida, lágrimas de enojo, lágrimas de frustración, lágrimas de amargura… muchas lágrimas._

_Al día siguiente Candy se rehusó a ver o hablar con Neal y tampoco le dejó ningún mensaje. Por la mañana estuvo un rato con Anthony, Stear, Archie y Pauline, no les contó lo sucedido pero ellos notaron que algo raro y fuerte tenía que haber pasado para que Candy tomara esa decisión tan drástica e inesperada pero tampoco preguntaron nada._

_Candy no permitió que nadie la fuera a despedir al aeropuerto de Chicago, ya bastante dolor estaba sintiendo por todo lo que había pasado con Neal y por tener que dejar a sus seres queridos como para soportar decirles adiós…_

_Una hora antes de su vuelo Candy sacó su móvil y le marcó a Laureen._

_¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo has estado? Estaba a punto de llamarte para invitarte a una cena en mi casa mañana –Respondió la llamada una Laureen muy entusiasta._

_Oh lo siento Lauren pero creo no podré ir –Expresó Candy fríamente._

_¡Hay Candy tu no puedes hacerme eso! Eres mi mejor amiga no puedes faltar sin ti no sería igual –Expresó Laureen con voz chillona._

_Laureen quiero preguntarte algo –Dijo Candy hablando seriamente y en un tono impersonal._

_Si Candy dime no me asustes ¿Ocurre algo? –Demandó Laureen preocupada._

_Quiero saber si tú y Neal se han estado viendo a mis espaldas –Pregunto Candy._

_¿Cómo? ¿No te entiendo Candy? –Dijo Laureen y la voz pareció temblarle un poco pensó Candy._

_Si Laureen, es muy fácil, quiero que me digas si te has estado acostando con mi novio Neal –Preguntó Candy seria y muy enojada._

_Candy puedo explicarte todo, no es como tu piensas –Se apresuró a decir Laureen._

_No tienes que explicarme nada Laureen, ahora se quién eres realmente tú y quién es Neal, no vuelvas a buscarme –Declaró Candy firmemente, cortó la llamada y apagó su móvil._

Fin del Flash Back

Srita disculpe –Interrumpió una voz a Candy, trayéndola de vuelta a su presente– ¿Desea ver la carta de alimentos y bebidas?

Oh si gracias –Dijo Candy y después de ver la carta unos momentos pidió solamente un jugo de naranja y una ensalada.

En realidad desde el día anterior no había comido casi nada, su estómago se esforzaba por rechazar cada alimento que ella probaba pero ella sabía que tenía que luchar y comer algo porque no quería enfermar. ¡Sería el colmo! -Pensó Candy- tener el corazón y el cuerpo hecho trizas.

Candy pasó todo el vuelo pensando y reviviendo una y otra vez las escenas que la atormentaban, el descubrir el engaño de Neal pareciera que la había dejado vacía por dentro, su vida cambiaría por completo, pero ella de verdad necesitaba ese cambio, necesitaba poner tierra de por medio para poder olvidarlo, para poder perdonarse a si misma, para poder reponerse y para superar ese terrible dolor que se había afianzado fuertemente en su corazón, ese dolor que le dificultaba la respiración y le oprimía le pecho sin descanso. Era un dolor agudo que venía desde el alma y destruía todo a su paso, pareciera muy lejana la última vez que rió, la última vez que se sintió bien… ahora todo era dolor, decepción y vacio.

Candy intentó dormir durante el vuelo pero no lo consiguió; intentó ver una película pero tampoco pudo concentrarse; intentó escuchar música pero pareciera como si el universo conspirara para recordarle su pena y ensañarse más con ella con esas canciones de desamor… Candy al final habría escuchado unas diez mil veces Claro de luna, esa melodía tan especial que escribió Beethoven que tiene la facilidad de adaptarse a tu estado de ánimo y que tus oídos reciben con gusto sin importar como te sientas.

Candy llegó a Londres a las diez de la mañana hora local, ella pensaba tomar un taxi pero un empleado de las empresas Andrew ya estaba esperándola justo afuera del área de llegadas internacionales.

Era un chico muy apuesto y joven de nombre Patrick Wall, Candy no tardó en simpatizar con él y a los pocos minutos de hablar con él Candy supo que él sería su mano derecha en Londres, era la persona que el poderoso magnate William Albert Andrew había designado para apoyar en todo a su pequeña hermana.

Candy llegó a la mansión Andrew en Londres y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, siempre que había estado ahí lo había estado en compañía de Albert y remontándose un tiempo aún más atrás: En compañía de sus padres.

Candy al llegar a la Mansión en Londres decidió marcarle a su hermano para avisarle que había llegado bien y que le volvería a llamar pronto; también vio que Neal le había marcado muchas veces pero ella no le devolvería la llamada.

Candy decidió desayunar solamente jugo de naranja y un poco de fruta; después de darse un buen y necesario baño salió decidida a presentarse ese mismo día en las empresas Andrew, eran vacaciones así que seguramente no habría casi nadie pero ella quería comenzar a ponerse al corriente con lo que tendría que hacer en su estancia en Inglaterra, además de que los negocios serían un muy buen distractor para su ya cansada y adolorida cabeza.

Candy se vistió y justo cuando iba bajando las escaleras de su casa escuchó que alguien iba llegando:

Pase a salón de té Miss Britter, ahora mismo le aviso a Lady Andrew que usted acaba de llegar –Dijo en tono solemne Mike, el mayordomo.

No será necesario Mike ya estoy aquí –Los sorprendió Candy desde las escaleras sonriendo e intentando poner su mejor cara.

Entonces me retiro sino necesita nada más Lady Andrew –Contestó Mike sonriendo y desapareciendo de la vista de ambas chicas.

¡Candy que alegría verte! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas decidido pasar una temporada en Londres! –Expresó Annie feliz y sonriendo mientras corría para abrazar a Candy

Annie Britter era una hermosa chica de cabello lacio y negro, brillantes ojos azules, piel blanca, nariz respingada y labios rosas; era la única hija de la familia Britter. Ella y Candy habían sido amigas desde muy pequeñas; entre ellas existía un cariño muy especial. Candy y Annie habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse cuando la familia de Candy viajó a Inglaterra para pasar el verano en tierras escocesas, y desde entonces ellas siempre se veían todos los veranos y de vez en cuando en diciembre o cuando podían escaparse de sus obligaciones.

¡Annie estoy tan feliz de verte yo también! –Dijo Candy mientras abrazaba a su amiga y sin querer se le salieron dos traviesas lágrimas- ¿Pero como sabes que llegaba sí no le he avisado a nadie aún? –Preguntó Candy curiosa.

Me llamó Albert ayer por la noche y me dijo que llegarías, así que aquí me tienes, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué lloras Candy? Ahora tu también eres llorona –Expresó Annie con una radiante sonrisa.

Si Annie será que se me esta pegando tener lagrimitas de lluvia como a ti –Le respondió Candy mientras abrazaba a su adorada amiga nuevamente.

Candy tienes muchas cosas que contarme. Quiero que me pongas al día con tu vida, y quiero saber porque te has venido a Inglaterra a vivir justo cuando estás a punto de comprometerte –Demandó Annie sonriendo y abrazando aún a su amiga sin saber que esa pregunta le lastimaría a Candy profundamente.

Si Annie, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar –Dijo Candy con la mirada ensombrecida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se mordía el labio intentando controlar su inminente llanto- Ven, vamos al salón de té.

Oh perdóname Candy, no debí preguntar algo así, ¿he dicho algo mal cierto?, no ha sido mi intención ponerte triste –Expresó Annie angustiada al notar que Candy tenía ojeras y al fin reparó en que algo le pasaba a su amiga.

No te preocupes Annie, de hecho necesito desahogarme te contaré todo –Dijo Candy en un susurro y abrazó a Annie llorando como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, lloró muchísimas lágrimas de dolor, de coraje y de decepción; lloró porque no solamente era la infidelidad de Neal lo que la estaba matando, lloraba también porque alguien a quien ella quería y confiaba la había traicionado: Laureen. Lloro porque necesitaba sacar un poco de esa angustia que le carcomía el alma y la razón, lloró y se dejó caer ahí frente a Annie, a su mejor amiga, a su hermana de corazón porque frente a ella no podía fingir, no podía pretender que todo iba bien cuando en realidad no era así… Lloró frente a Annie porque sus fuerzas ya no le permitirían seguir mostrando una bella sonrisa por fuera cuando en realidad su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón estaban llorando una perdida muy grande.

Después de varias horas Candy logró calmarse con la ayuda de Annie; Annie por su parte se sentía muy triste y tenía ganas de llamarle a Neal y gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Sentía profundamente en el alma el dolor de su amiga, ellas siempre habían sido así, siempre habían podido expresarse libremente y esta vez Annie pudo compenetrar en el dolor de Candy y entender que su amiga estaba destrozada.

Annie sabía que ahora tenía un deber moral muy grande para con Candy, tenía que ayudarle a sacar su dolor y enseñarle nuevamente a reír, a confiar, a demostrarle lo bella y valiosa que era ella por dentro y por fuera y que los golpes de la vida nos sirven para hacernos más fuertes, no para dejarnos derrotar cuando las cosas no salen como pensábamos.

Vamos Candy no puedes rechazarme mi invitación a comer, he reservado un lugar que se que te encantará y además necesitas salir y distraerte ¡No permitiré que te encierres en una oficina todo el tiempo eh! –Manifestó Annie en un tono que no permitía objeciones.

Esta bien Annie tu ganas –Dijo Candy sonriendo un poco- Vamos que pensándolo bien comienza a darme hambre –Expresó Candy mientras cerraba un ojo de manera traviesa.

Por cierto Candy antes de que me olvide y me lleve esto de vuelta a casa –Dijo Annie mientras abría su bolso- Tengo que darte esto y definitivamente no aceptaré un rechazo. No permitiré jamás que pases año nuevo sola en tu casa encerrada; Sé que no es la mejor idea pero los planes estaban hechos antes de que supiera de tu llegada; ayer te conseguí esta invitación, pensé que sería un poco difícil –Dijo Annie tímida- pero en cuanto supieron que esta invitación sería para Lady Candice Andrew me la dieron de inmediato.

De que hablas Annie –Dijo sosteniendo el elegante sobre que le daba Annie- ¿Invitación de qué es esto? –Se apresuró a preguntar Candy

Es tu invitación para la fiesta en donde celebraremos año nuevo –Dijo Annie enrollando un dedo en su largo y fino cabello negro.

¿Annie que voy a hacer contigo? Supongo que no me dejarás en paz hasta que acepte asistir a la bendita fiesta ¿Verdad? –Dijo Candy un poco molesta puesto que lo último que deseaba era asistir a una fiesta- Sí fuiste a conseguir la invitación entiendo que la fiesta no es en tu casa ¿Podrías al menos decirme quién ofrece la fiesta?

Si, de hecho te encantará el lugar es bellísimo yo he estado ahí otras veces, tiene unos jardines preciosos y unas fuentes con ángeles capaces de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera – Dijo Annie con vehemencia.

Si Annie te creo, pero no me has contestado ¿Quién ofrece la fiesta a la que iremos? –Dijo Candy sabiendo que tenía que ceder y además no era algo tan malo ir a una fiesta, al menos esa noche se preocuparía por su vestido, por no aburrirse, por demostrar sus años de educación y esmero para ser toda una dama en sociedad y sobretodo no pasaría sola año nuevo retorciéndose en su propio dolor.

La ofrece el Duque de Grandchester, Lady Andrew –Dijo Annie con la mirada juguetona.

¡Muy bien Annie! Vamos a comer y después de compras que no he traído ningún vestido de princesa conmigo –Expresó Candy no muy convencida.

Candy no te desanimes. Sé que no eres adicta a las fiestas y mucho menos fanática de las compras, pero te prometo que haré lo posible porque te sientas bien y olvides todo lo que lastima a tu corazón –Dijo Annie sosteniendo las manos de Candy- Además recuerda que hombres hay muchos y no digo que ahora, pero después Candy, Neal solamente será un pasado del que habrás aprendido a ser más fuerte y quién sabe, podrías conocer a alguien interesante en la fiesta de mañana –Parloteó Annie rápidamente.

Annie no estarás pensando jugar a ser Cupido ¿Verdad? Te advierto Annie Britter que no estoy interesada en conocer a nadie, involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien no entra en mis planes por los siguientes 15 años –Manifestó Candy con voz dura y convencida.

No por supuesto que no Candy, solamente te digo que tienes que salir y no encerrarte y bueno uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar; el hijo del duque, Terrence, es sumamente apuesto y encantador, aunque no creo que se interese en ti, seguramente no eres su tipo –Dijo Annie sabiendo como picar a su amiga para que no se negara a ir a la fiesta y además seguramente ver a un bombón como Terrence le haría ver que hay más hombres en el mundo, no tendría nada de malo hacer amigos, pensaba Annie, acaba de romper con su novio le duele pero ya pasará, Neal no era el indicado para ella….

¿Qué no soy su tipo? –Dijo Candy indignada- más bien él seguramente no es el mío, seguramente será arrogante y prepotente como la mayoría de los nobles, pero como tú dices Annie iremos a la fiesta para divertirnos y celebrar año nuevo juntas.

Si Candy verás que nos divertiremos –Dijo Annie convencida de ello.

El día se pasó muy rápido para las entrañables amigas, entre su pequeño paseo y sus compras, entre lágrimas y sonrisas, se pusieron al corriente de todo lo ocurrido en los meses que habían estado sin verse.

Al caer la noche Candy por fin sintió sueño y cansancio, y con una tenue sonrisa pensó que esa noche realmente si se dejaría envolver en los brazos de Morfeo.

Candy se encontraba en la terraza de su habitación, hacía mucho frío puesto que era diciembre, había nevado, pero ella aún así estaba afuera sintiendo como el viento helado la envolvía de pies a cabeza, era como si Candy estuviese esperando que el frío entumeciera su cuerpo y su corazón, y con ello dejase de sentir ese dolor, punzante que tenía desde hace días…

El cielo increíblemente estaba despejado, pero no había ninguna estrella brillando en la bóveda celeste, Candy suspiró bajó la vista y por instinto volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el cielo y justo antes de meterse a dormir vio pasar una estrella fugaz.

Candy suspiró se quedó un momento viendo lo rápida y hermosa que era la estrella, momentos después se metió a su habitación, cerró la puerta de la terraza, sacó una libretita y anotó:

¿Será que el amor de pareja es como una estrella fugaz? Pasa, te deslumbra, te sumerge en un mundo increíblemente maravilloso y después te deja nuevamente en la obscuridad solo que después de haber visto su brillo la obscuridad es más absorbente y fría.

Candy dejó la libretita sobre su mesita de noche apagó las luces se cubrió hasta el cuello con el delicioso tacto del edredón nórdico y después de días sin dormir se quedó profundamente dormida con lágrimas en los ojos.

OoOoO

En otro lado de Londres un apuesto caballero de cabellos castaños y profundos ojos azules vio pasar la misma estrella fugaz, dio un suspiro, bajó la mirada y se retiró a sus aposentos; El día siguiente sería un día muy agitado pensaba, mientras una arrogante sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

OoOoO

Lady Annalise Grandchester


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi así como de TOEI Animation 1976

**Estrellas Fugaces**

Capítulo 2

Angelical

La mañana del último día del año llegó, el día se perfilaba para ser un día con un sol esplendoroso y por lo consiguiente muy frío y helado porque no había nubes para guardar el poco calor que se generaba.

Candy se había despertado a tiempo para ver la primera luz del alba, había dormido aunque no se podría decir que había descansado; toda la noche tuvo el mismo sueño repetitivo: Se encontraba en una habitación azul, con una cargada decoración de encajes y listones, y ella al centro sentada en un columpio mientras lloraba… Hasta sus sueños le recordaban la situación por la que estaba pasando.

Candy dejó en la mesita de servicio la taza con los restos de la infusión que bebía, se levantó y se dispuso a salir, pero antes algo llamó su atención: Su reflejo, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hasta al espejo con pasos torpes y observó sus rasgos detenidamente, sus ojos opacos y con expresión triste estaban rodeados por unas marcadas ojeras a causa de las muchas lágrimas derramadas y de las pocas horas de sueño; pasó las yemas de los dedos suavemente alrededor de sus ojos, con el dedo índice toco sus mejillas pálidas, antes encendidas, pero lo que más interés le causo fue su cabello, lo observó detenidamente y vio como su cabello seguía siendo exactamente igual que antes…

De pronto sintió como si su cabello estuviera traicionando el luto que llevaba en el alma, su cabello era dorado cual rayos de sol y le caía en una brillante cascada hasta media espalda, la rubia lo observó y a pesar de no ser vanidosa reconoció que su cabello era bello y entonces una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente y decidió que ese era el último día en que su cabello luciría de esa manera, Candice Andrew comenzaría el año siendo una persona totalmente distinta a quien había sido hasta este día. Candy dirigió su mirada nuevamente a su reflejo y con una sonrisa maltrecha salió de su habitación, este día definitivamente sería más ocupado de lo planeado.

OoOoO

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Londres un chico de mirada misteriosa trotaba despreocupadamente en Hyde Park, algunas veces por las mañanas prefería salir a trotar y algunas otras ir al Club Hípico a montar. La noche anterior había tenido un desacuerdo con su padre, cosa que no era extraña, nunca habían tenido una muy buena relación pero aún así le molestaba profundamente que su padre fuera un hombre de mente tan cerrada e inflexible.

Terrence Grandchester, un apuesto joven de 25 años, tez clara, alto, de cabello castaño obscuro, nariz pequeña y perfectamente perfilada, de labios apetitosos y poseedor de unos maravillosos ojos color azul era uno de los hombres mas apuestos de Inglaterra entera. Era un hombre independiente en todos los aspectos, a muy corta edad decidió seguir los pasos de su madre y a la vez en que era muy bien reconocido por su excelente calidad histriónica, era al mismo tiempo un exitoso hombre de negocios puesto que, a su corta edad, ya había logrado pactar importantes tratos y había incrementado la fortuna Grandchester de manera notable; Era el único hijo del Duque de Grandchester y de la reconocida actriz Eleonor Baker, convirtiéndolo así en uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo.

A diferencia de lo que podría pensarse Terrence era un chico maduro y centrado, de sentimientos nobles pero de trato difícil y arrogante; nunca se había involucrado en alguna relación amorosa en donde el compromiso supusiera una relación formal. Era un hombre franco, misterioso y solitario.

A pesar del día y la hora, Terrence de cuando en cuando se encontraba a alguna que otra persona trotando también. Después de haberse ejercitado durante una hora Terrence decidió que ya era hora de marcharse así que dejando de trotar comenzó a caminar con pasos tranquilos hacia la salida del parque.

Justo cuando había recorrido la mitad de su camino la atención de Terrence se vio irremediablemente atraída hacia una persona, una chica, indudablemente era bella, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Terrence sino su apariencia desganada y su caminar carente de energía, la chica vestía toda de blanco: jeans y abrigo blancos, zapatos de piso blancos, llevaba un pequeño bolso cuya cinta se cruzaba desde un hombro hasta la cadera, y por último en la mano derecha llevaba unos patines de hielo blancos con las cintas en color azul claro.

Terrence seguía caminando pero le resultaba imposible, por alguna razón que él desconocía, despegar su vista de la chica de rizos dorados y vestimenta blanca; Terrence de pronto sintió un escalofrió y se le vino a la mente una imagen de un ángel con las alas rotas; inhaló profundamente y se dijo que era una comparación inapropiada.

De nuevo buscó con la mirada a la chica que, con cada paso estaba más cerca de él; De pronto vio que la chica había trastabillado con una rama en el piso y estaba a punto de caer, él sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia ella aunque estaba seguro de que no llegaría a tiempo para evitar su caída, y así fue, solamente que la chica jamás llegó al frío y húmedo suelo, después de un momento de confusión se dio cuenta de que un anciano había sido el salvador de la distraída chica. Terrence abrió los ojos enormemente cuando vio que la chica le sonrió al regordete anciano como agradecimiento y por primera vez pudo ver alguna expresión en su rostro: dulzura y asombro; Él por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el dulce brillo fugaz de los ojos de la chica mientras veía al anciano. Inmediatamente después la chica retomó su camino hacia la ya cercana pista de hielo que habían habilitado al aire libre en Hyde Park. La chica jamás vio que Terrence corrió para ayudarle, de hecho era muy probable que ni siquiera hubiese notado su presencia.

¡Diablos! –Exclamó Terrence- Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo también corrí a ayudarle, que chica tan distraída –Terminó diciendo el apuesto joven en un susurro y frunció el ceño momentáneamente para después ver como la chica giró hacia la derecha en una brecha para llegar a la pista mientras él continuaba su camino hacia la salida.

Terrence después de haber avanzado unos 20 metros en un impulso se dio la vuelta y dirigió sus pasos hacia la pista de hielo, aunque el jamás llegó a estar cerca de la pista, caminó hasta que consideró una prudente distancia para observar lo que sucedía.

Vamos Terrence ¿Por qué te has regresado a observar a la desconocida? –Pronunció en voz alta como si le hablara a alguien, después de unos segundos continuó- Claro me puede servir de inspiración para representar a algún personaje –Se contestó intentado convencerse de que ese era el único motivo y continuó observando fijamente a la chica.

Terry después de unos momentos ya no pudo pensar en nada, toda su atención estaba puesta en el ángel que daba vueltas y saltos con maestría sobre la pista de hielo. Era increíble ver como una chica que le había dado la impresión de ser frágil y torpe podía ser tan talentosa; era como si fuese otra persona: alguien llena de vida, de energía, de movimientos fuertes, elegantes, singulares y estudiados. La chica realizaba una danza sobre el hielo digna de ser admirada.

Quizás si alguien la hubiese visto hubiera pensado que ella estaba concentrada en lo que hacía siguiendo una coreografía, pero para el ojo experto del joven no fue así, la chica no sonreía, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar lejos de ahí y sus movimientos hacían una bella danza, una danza que llenó su corazón de una repentina angustia, la danza era muy triste, a Terry le pareció la representación de una perdida muy grande y prontamente él ya se preguntaba si existiría alguna melodía tan lastimosa como para acompañar el patinaje de la chica. Terry continuó petrificado observando al ángel de rizos rubios que patinaba a unos metros de él; no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, había estado cautivado en la danza de la chica pero se volvió a mover y tomó consciencia del lugar hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba terminando de patinar.

¿Debería acercarme a ella y preguntarle si está bien? –Pensaba Terrence sumergido en un mar de ideas- No, como le voy a preguntar que si está bien dirá que soy un entrometido; puedo ir y preguntarle donde aprendió a patinar porque yo también quiero aprender. ¡No Terry no! –Se reñía interiormente, que mala excusa.

¡Que demonios! ¿En que estoy pensando? –Se pregunto el joven de ojos azules- Nunca jamás había pensado por más de 5 segundos en la mejor manera de como acercarme a una chica; aunque la mayoría de las veces ellas son quienes se acercan a mi –Inevitablemente una pícara y orgullosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios- ¿Por qué ahora le estoy dando tantas vueltas? Debería de ser fácil puesto que simplemente me llamó la atención su forma de patinar; bueno jamás me ha gustado especialmente el patinaje artístico pero es un arte a fin de cuentas ¿O no?

Terry seguía pensando en varios pretextos para acercarse a la chica y al mismo tiempo se daba excusas a si mismo de por qué quería hablarle, levantó una ceja, dio un cortó suspiro y mientras veía como la joven se quitaba los patines pronuncio en voz baja con una franca sonrisa burlona:- Quizás debería de preguntarle que hace vestida de blanco cuando la ciudad esta blanca de nieve y hielo, quizás ella quiera combinar con la ciudad o quiera ser la nueva reina de las nieves– Terry soltó una carcajada después de que dijo esto, la carcajada se convirtió en una risa tonta y termino con Terrence mordiéndose un labio nerviosamente, cosa que nunca hacía por cierto. Estuvo dos minutos más parado exactamente en el mismo lugar, con los puños apretados y metidos dentro de su sudadera, en la misma posición hasta que decidió irse antes de que la chica lo viera y se diera cuenta de que la había estado observando como idiota.

Mientras Terrence iba alejándose de ahí una vocecita en su interior le decía que volviera, que hablara con ella, que le preguntara su nombre al menos, pero él no quería regresar; La chica jamás se percató de su presencia, en ningún momento le dirigió una sola mirada en todo el tiempo en que el estuvo ahí parado observándola. No, Terrence Grandchester no volvería, no sabía por qué la chica había capturada su atención de una manera tan peculiar, se había sentido atraído por ella a pesar de su aspecto frágil y abstraído; No sabía si habían sido sus ojos verdes, su caminar desganado, su arte en su danza o simplemente su triste semblante, pero Terry sintió extrañamente la necesidad de animarla aunque fuera un poco, de ofrecerle su hombro para llorar o simplemente ayudarle a pegar sus alas rotas.

¡Basta! –Musitó parándose de golpe casi al llegar a su coche y haciendo un gesto de fastidio se dijo así mismo- ¿A qué estás jugando? ¡Acéptalo es la chica más bella que has visto en tu vida! ¿De cuándo acá Terrence Grandchester se pone nervioso por hablar con una mujer? -¡Maldición!–Farfulló entre dientes- ¡Maldición! –Se volvió a repetir y con esto comenzó una loca carrera de vuelta hacia el parque con el objetivo de llegar a la pista de hielo cuanto antes y preguntarle a la chica si aceptaría desayunar con él el último día del año.

Terry corrió y corrió; el camino desde su coche hasta la entrada del parque se le hizo eterno, cuando por fin llegó al parque sintió su corazón latir más a prisa, no entendía el por qué pero se sentía nervioso; El apuesto joven siguió su carrera tan rápido como sus largas y fuertes piernas se lo permitieron pero al llegar se paró en seco, se giró sobre su eje buscando con su mirada a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios que acababa de dejar ahí hacía unos 5 minutos a lo sumo; Terry corrió hacia la siguiente salida más cercana del parque pero no la encontró, regresó a la pista de hielo buscando algún rastro, algo que le indicara el nombre de la chica, o el camino que tomó pero no había nada, la nieve de las veredas y caminos del parque había sido recogida al amanecer y ahora no había modo de seguir las huellas. Después de barbotar una letanía de groserías e improperios decidió volver a su coche aun más enojado de lo que había llegado en la mañana a trotar; había ido a ejercitarse y al mismo tiempo a descargar el coraje del último desacuerdo con su padre y ahora estaba muy enojada consigo mismo por haber sido tan inseguro y estúpido, había actuado como un niño de 17 años: Había tenido miedo de acercarse a una chica. Terry rió para si y murmuró: ¡Estoy perdiendo mi toque!

Si alguien hubiera visto al apuesto heredero del Ducado de Grandchester en su camino de vuelta al coche difícilmente se hubiera atrevido a hablarle, su mirada era dura y fría; Estaba desmesuradamente exaltado.

OoOoO

Candy después de haber estado practicando su deporte favorito se sintió un poco más libre, era como si una parte de su coraje y tristeza se hubiesen quedado en la pista de hielo, ahora le parecía que su carga era al menos un poco más liviana; ella hubiese deseado trepar un árbol después de haber patinado y ver el día pasar pero no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo por dos motivos: Primero porque aun tenía algo importante que hacer antes de que llegara Annie por ella y segundo porque los arboles estaban mojados y fríos a causa de la nieve, probablemente algunas ramas estarían congeladas y subir sería extremadamente peligroso.

OoOoO

Seis horas más tarde después de haber salido de la mansión Andrew Candy por fin regresaba a su casa con un semblante frío y mucho más duro del que había tenido el día anterior.

Al menos ya no se le ve tan triste –Pensaba Mike el mayordomo- Lady Andrew seguía viéndose tan linda como siempre, pero ahora sus rasgos parecían un poco más maduros y probablemente ahora con este cambio quizás dejaría de parecer una niña y estaría más cerca de aparentar su verdadera edad.

¿Pasa algo Mike? –Preguntó Candy al pie de las escaleras cuando se percató de que el hombre la veía detenidamente.

No nada Lady Candice, ¿Desea algo de comer? –Preguntó Mike sintiendo un tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas al saberse descubierto en la indiscreción de observar a Candy.

No Mike, nada gracias. Lo que si me gustaría saber es ¿Por qué no se han ido ya? Hoy es 31 de diciembre les he dado días libres a todos no tienen que volver hasta el 5 de enero, me las arreglaré sin ustedes –Dijo Candy con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

Mike no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír; Él y su esposa habían trabajado en la Mansión Andrew desde hacía ya muchos años: él era muy joven cuando comenzó a trabajar para los abuelos de Candy, había conocido a los padres de Candy y también la había visto crecer; Sabía que ella era una jovencita muy dulce y buena con la habilidad de hacer sentir bien a las personas que la rodeaban. Cuando recibió la llamada del Sr. Johnson avisándole que Lady Andrew llegaría a pasar una temporada en Londres había sido motivo de celebración junto a su esposa y prontamente habilitaron toda la mansión para hacer más confortable la estadía de Lady Candy, aunque cuando él la vio aparecer por la puerta con un semblante demacrado supo inmediatamente que algo le había pasado, y a pesar de tener un cariño muy grande por ella, no se atrevieron ni él ni su esposa a preguntarle lo que sucedía; pero verla hoy con ese cambio tan notable lo había dejado boquiabierto.

Muchas gracias Lady Andrew, pero no serán necesarios tantos días volveremos antes –Expresó Mike convencido.

Nada de eso Mike, ustedes siempre han servido a mi familia y lo mínimo que se merecen es tener unos días de vacaciones –Expresó Candy con vehemencia.

Pero Lady Candy si la mayor parte del tiempo la casa está sola es como sí no tuviéramos que trabajar.

Pero nada Mike –Interrumpió Candy- Quiero que tú y María pasen unos días con su familia, se lo merecen yo estaré con Annie no tienen nada de que preocuparse.

Gracias Lady Candy –Habló una tercera voz- Es usted un ángel –Dijo María quién había llegado a la entrada de la casa momentos antes y había tenido que taparse la boca para no emitir ningún sonido de sorpresa al ver lo que Candy se había hecho en el cabello.

Bien que tengan una muy feliz noche de año nuevo –Dijo Candy acercándose a Marie para darle un cálido abrazo, después se acercó a Mike y lo abrazó también.

Después de esto Candy retomó sus pasos hasta su habitación necesitaba estar unos momentos a solas, parecía que el dolor a veces se atenuaba y que algunas otras veces se marcaba con fuerza, pero de lo único que estaba consciente era de que no la abandonaba…

Candy llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta, rotó el pestillo del seguro y se dirigió al espejo.

Al llegar frente al espejo Candy por algún motivo, que hasta el momento desconocía, se sintió completa, claro tan completa como podría alguien con el corazón roto.

Ahora si Candy toda tú estás a juego –Se dijo a si misma mientras veía la imagen de la chica reflejada al otro lado del espejo: Tenía la mirada turbia, las mejillas desvalidas, en sus labios se notaba una mueca en lugar de una sonrisa y por último tenía el cabello rizado, largo y negro.

En un impulso Candy le pegó al espejo con la palma abierta, el espejo no se rompió pero su fortaleza si porque en ese momento no pudo contenerse más y dejó fluir su llanto.

¿Por qué Neal? ¿Por qué? –Decía entre sus sollozos- ¿Por qué tuviste que jugar conmigo? ¿Por qué tuviste que romperme el corazón de esta manera? ¡Maldito seas Neal Leagan! Te odio, te odio tanto que no quiero volver a saber nada de ti en el resto de mis días –Los sollozos de Candy cada vez eran más fuertes, al igual que el volumen de su voz- ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo así? Yo de verdad te amaba, yo de verdad deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, lo único que hice fue entregarte todo mi cariño y amarte, tú lo único que hiciste fue jugar conmigo, engañarme, destrozar mi corazón ¡Bonita manera de amar! -Continuaba diciendo Candy en un mar de lágrimas a la vez en que su rabia y frustración se hacían más latentes.

¡Te detesto Neal!, te odio porque rompiste mis sueños y mis ilusiones, pisoteaste nuestros planes, no te importó el dolor que yo podría sentir con tu traición, o quizás tú pensaste que la estúpida mujercita tonta de tu novia jamás se enteraría, pues estabas muy equivocado Neal Leagan ahora sé todas las porquerías que me hiciste ¡jamás volveré a caer en algo así, jamás te perdonaré y jamás volveré a enamorarme!; la Candice Andrew dulce y estúpida que había en mi ha muerto, jamás volveré a ser tan tonta, jamás pondré todos mis sueños en manos de alguien, jamás volveré a ser la niña bonita y tonta de quien todos podían burlarse, ¡Jamás! –Expresó en un grito ahogado- A partir de hoy seré diferente, a partir de hoy seré más fuerte –Levantó la vista y observó nuevamente su penosa imagen pero esta vez sus ojos, a pesar de la tristeza, tenían un brillo especial: el brillo de la determinación y de la fuerza de su interior, le sonrió a la imagen que veía en el espejo y pronunció con voz firme- Tú eres la nueva Candy Andrew por dentro y por fuera –Dijo mientras con su índice señalaba a la chica del otro lado del espejo- Serás fuerte, independiente y lucharás por ser feliz contigo misma, ¡Vamos a salir de esta cueste lo que cueste! –Terminó diciendo después de haber estado dos horas llorando en su tocador frente al espejo y limpiándose con el dorso de la mano se dirigió al baño pues necesitaba darse un relajante baño para después comenzar a arreglarse para la celebración de fin de año.

OoOoO

Horas más tarde Annie llegó a la Mansión Andrew para recoger a Candy, quien había insistido mucho en llegar por su cuenta a la casa de Annie o al castillo Grandchester pero Annie no se había dejado envolver por Candy y no aceptó que su amiga anduviera sola por las calles de Londres y menos porque ella aún no tenía coche.

Annie tocó el timbre varias veces hasta que escuchó en el interfono la agitada voz de Candy.

¿Quién es? –Preguntó Candy con voz pícara

Soy yo Annie Britter, vengo a buscar a Candy –Contestó Annie dudando por un momento si quién le hablaba era su amiga o alguien más.

Claro que si estoy Annie ¿Ya no conoces mi voz pequeña traviesa? -Preguntó Candy riendo mientras apretaba un botón para abrir la puerta del jardín.

La verja de hierro se abrió y entonces Annie pudo entrar con su coche, recorrió en él el camino entre los jardines de la mansión hasta que llegó a la puerta principal, se bajó del coche y entró a la casa.

¿Dónde estás Candy? –Gritó Annie al darse cuenta de que no había ninguna persona del servicio.

¡Sube a mi cuarto Annie! –Escuchó Annie gritar a Candy a lo lejos.

Annie hizo una mueca mientras pensaba en los altos tacones que llevaba puestos y comenzó a subir las majestuosas escaleras de la mansión Andrew. Annie iba enfundada en un hermoso vestido largo color uva con un profundo escote en V, confeccionado en una hermosa tela vaporosa que le daba un toque muy romántico, llevaba un sobretodo del mismo color que su elegante vestido y su lacio cabello lo llevaba recogido en un sencillo pero elegante moño a la altura de la nuca.

Al llegar a la habitación de Candy se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se podía escuchar música de fondo, entró a la habitación de su amiga y escuchó su voz.

Annie estoy en el baño, ya casi estoy lista –Habló la otra chica con voz cantarina.

Voy para allá dijo Annie mientras dejaba su bolso y se quitaba su abrigo para ponerlo en una silla en la habitación de Candy, toda la mansión tenía funcionando la calefacción y Annie no deseaba estropear su maquillaje antes de llegar a la fiesta.

Ahora le daré el visto bueno señorita –Bromeó Annie riendo y caminó hacia el amplio y lujoso baño de Candy. Al llegar Annie no pudo evitar hacer una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Candy. -¿Candy pero qué te has hecho en el cabello? ¿Por qué teñiste de negro el cabello?, Tú jamás te habías teñido y ahora… ¡Oh Candy! –Dijo Annie rápidamente totalmente sorprendida llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

¡Annie preguntas demasiado! –Rió Candy- Bien te responderé: pinté mi cabello porque necesitaba un cambio exterior y de negro porque me pareció el color apropiado –Dijo guiñándole un ojo y volvió su vista hacia el espejo para terminar de ponerse brillo en los labios.

Un cambio exterior… ¿De que estás hablando Candice Andrew? –Preguntó Annie confundida y consternada.

La chica de cabellos obscuros y rizados dio un suspiro y explico:- Annie siento que después de todo lo que estoy pasando necesito darle un cambio a mi vida de 180 grados es por ello que decidí mudarme a Londres, que decidí cambiar algunos aspectos de mi personalidad y eso me llevó a cambiar un poco mi imagen, ahora siento que mi cabello combina con mi alma: ambos están oscuros. Ya sé que me vas a decir que estoy loca pero antes de que me digas algo más te diré que es solo pelo, no pasa nada es lo que menos me preocupa –Terminó levantando los hombros en un gesto conciliatorio.

¡Oh Candy! –Exclamó y se acercó a abrazar a su hermana; Annie supo entonces que lo del cambio de imagen de Candy hablaba mucho de lo que ella estaba sintiendo, le dio tristeza pensar todo lo que le había provocado la traición de Neal y de Laureen- Siempre contarás conmigo y verás que juntas saldremos adelante –Musitó Annie convencida.

Si Annie lo lograremos –Respondió la ojiverde en un suspiro deseando dejar de sentir ese dolor asfixiante.

Ahora Candy déjame verte –Dijo Annie soltando el abrazo y viendo como vestía su amiga esa noche.

Candy lucía un hermoso vestido en seda negra con un escote asimétrico enseñando un hombro, en la parte baja tenía corte sirena, elegante y muy atrayente puesto que dejaba entrever el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia, llevaba unas altas y finas zapatillas negras con tacón de cristal. Su hermoso y ahora obscura cabello lo llevaba peinada en un chongo bajo con muchos cabellos sueltos alrededor de su rostro dándole un toque natural y seductor.

¿Y bien? –Preguntó la impaciente heredera al no recibir respuesta- ¿Qué tal me veo? ¿Ya no te gusta el vestido? Es el mismo vestido que escogimos juntas ayer ¿Recuerdas Annie?

¡Calla Candy! –Interrumpió Annie –Estaba viendo que te vez hermosa, creo que el color negro te sienta muy bien –Frunció el seño un momento y continuó- Te vez muy bien, tus ojos resaltan más y creo que con el cabello negro te vez un poco mayor –Terminó riendo.

¡Pequeña impertinente! –Declaró Candy- ¿Qué no sabes que lo peor que puedes hacer es decirle a una mujer que se ve mayor? –Dijo recriminando a Annie.

Bueno tú decidiste verte de esta manera, así que atente a las consecuencias Candy –Terminó Annie riendo de ver las graciosas caras que ponía Candy.

Muy graciosa Annie, como yo si soy muy buena amiga déjame decirte que te vez espectacular, esta noche romperás muchos corazones Annie Britter -Dijo Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

Gracias Candy, ahora apresúrate que debemos ser puntuales no olvides que los ingleses lo somos ¡No hagamos esperar a la realeza! -Exclamó la ojiazul emocionada.

Vamos entonces, solo recogeré mi abrigo y mi bolso.

Mis padres se han adelantado al castillo Grandchester los veremos ahí, así que ya no debemos ir a casa, estoy segura de que será una gran fiesta –Dijo Annie deseando fervientemente que Candy pudiera distraerse y ser feliz por lo menos por esta noche.

Es lo menos que esperaría de una fiesta ofrecida por un duque –Candy se llevó un dedo a los labios pensando y continuó- Aunque ahora que lo pienso espero que no sea una de esas aburridísimas fiestas en donde todo es pretensión y nadie se divierte para no faltar a ninguna regla de etiqueta o dar algo malo de que hablar.

¡No seas aguafiestas! Verás que nos divertiremos muchísimo y bailaremos hasta acabar los tacones –Dijo Annie animosamente.

Bueno eso espero –Dijo Candy deseando que así fuese y así poder olvidar un poco.

Candy y Annie dejaron la Mansión Andrew en el lujoso coche de Annie y se dirigieron al fastuoso Castillo Grandchester dispuestas a olvidar y a pasarlo bien.

OoOoO

Dos apuestos caballeros se encontraban en la biblioteca del castillo Grandchester discutiendo la mejor manera de cerrar un negocio.

Padre ¿Tengo que ser yo quién cierre ese negocio? En realidad estaba deseando poder dedicarle más tiempo a la actuación en los primeros meses del año; ¿Por qué no vas tú? –Dijo Terrence haciendo gala de sus mejores dotes de convencimiento.

Porque como es principio de año hay algunas reuniones de la Cámara de Lores a la que no puedo darme el lujo de faltar –Dijo un atractivo hombre de unos 50 años con el cabello semicanado de porte elegante.

Está bien iré yo pero te aviso que en cuanto tenga este nuevo éxito me dedicaré algunos meses a la actuación, hace tiempo que me propusieron representar un nuevo papel, será algunos meses solamente y pienso aceptar –Dijo Terry.

Ya se que lo harás y también que regresarás con ese negocio cerrado, no esperaría menos de ti Terrence, será un nuevo logro –Habló el mayor de los hombres quien no era otro más que el Duque de Grandchester.

Por supuesto que sabes que lo lograré ¡Nunca he fallado! –Dijo el joven arrogantemente.

Lo sé y también te aviso que alguien de nuestros nuevos socios viajará contigo así todo será más fácil y serán solamente unos días, cuando vuelvas ya tendrás algún tiempo para el teatro; Únicamente quería explicarte esto, ahora deberíamos de volver a la fiesta, ya hay muchos invitados –Expresó el duque sonriendo.

Muy bien padre, pero te advierto que no intentes presentarme nuevamente a alguna chica, o comprometerme para mostrarle a alguien la ciudad, yo decidiré cuando y con quién tendré una relación formal –Declaró Terry muy seguro.

Lo sé Terrence lo sé, hace tiempo me di cuenta de ese detalle, solo espero que no formalices nada con Susana, ella es mujer muy guapa pero definitivamente no es lo que esperaría de mi única nuera, quién será después de todo, la futura duquesa de Grandchester.

Terry se rio a carcajadas y dijo:- No padre yo también espero que no sea con Susana, y de hecho no lo será, pero si yo la escogiese tendrías que aceptarla –el joven dio una franca sonrisa y continuó- pero no te preocupes padre ella y yo nunca tendremos nada formal, solamente somos amigos.

Eso espero por tu propio bien, ahora vamos ya –Manifestó el duque mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Terrence y el duque salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron hacia el suntuoso salón en donde se celebraría fin de año. Al llegar pudieron observar que estaba lleno de gente, la alta sociedad de Londres se reuniría ahí para despedir la última noche del año y darle la bienvenida al siguiente. La fiesta se veía animada y a diferencia de lo que esperaba el heredero al ducado se dio cuenta de que al parecer esta fiesta si sería divertida, habría buena música, buena comida y ya se veía un excelente ambiente.

Terry solamente suspiró y comenzó a saludar a las personas que llegaban a hablarle tan animadamente, él sin duda, era una celebridad y un soltero asediado por todo tipo de mujeres. Cuando por fin se libró de algunas personas divisó a su madre a lo lejos que estaba cerca de la entrada al salón hablando con unas amigas y decidió acercarse a ella.

Mientras se abría paso entre la gente el joven de ojos azules no podía dejar de pensar en la hermosa chica que había visto esa mañana y a quien no había tenido el valor de hablarle; Todo el día la imagen de la chica le había dado vueltas en la cabeza y ya tenía pensado varios planes de acción para volver a encontrársela, estaba dispuesto a mover cielo, mar y tierra con tal de volverla a ver y tener la oportunidad de saber su nombre e invitarla a desayunar; realmente se sentía arrepentido de no haberle hablado y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, era como si de alguna manera ella lo hubiese hechizado.

Terry te vez tan apuesto –Dijo Eleonor al ver a su hijo llegar junto a ella- ¿Recuerdas a Lucy y a Ruth? –Preguntó señalando a las dos amigas con quienes conversaba.

Por supuesto que si. ¡Es un placer saludarlas bienvenidas! –Expresó Terrence galantemente besando la mano de ambas damas.

Como siempre Terrence eres todo un caballero y muy apuesto –Agradeció Ruth con una cálida sonrisa.

Afortunada la chica que logre conquistarte Terrence, un placer verte –Agregó Lucy.

No le den más halagos que Terry es muy vanidoso –Declaró una Eleonor riendo mientras veía a su hijo.

Solo dicen la verdad madre –Sonrió Terry.

Tienes toda la razón Terry; Eleonor nos vemos en un momento te dejamos en buenas manos –Dijo Ruth viendo a Terry- Con permiso.

Si, están en su casa –Respondió Eleonor haciendo un ademan para invitarlas a pasar.

Bien Terry ¿Qué deseaba tu padre? –Preguntó Eleonor cuando Ruth y Lucy se marcharon.

Lo de siempre madre: Hablar de negocios –Dijo Terry resignado.

Tu padre jamás cambiará –Expresó Eleonor molesta.

Terry iba a contestarle algo a su madre cuando de pronto su vista se vio irremediablemente atraída hacia la puerta; Ahí a diez metros de él se encontraba la chica que ocupó sus pensamientos todo el día; Frunció el seño al notar el cambio que se había hecho pero pensó que se veía preciosa, parecía un hermoso ángel. Sintió de repente que un peso se levantó de sus hombros: Ya no tendría que buscar a la chica por todo Londres, ella misma había llegado a él, ¿Sería el destino? Terry no podía contestarlo, aunque tampoco le importaba, lo único que le concernía era que ella estaba parada frente a él y ahora caminaba hacia donde él y su madre estaban parados. Terry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral y comenzó a sentirse inquieto.

-Buenas noches Duquesa de Grandchester- Saludó Annie al llegar a ellos –Buenas noches Terrence.

-Buenas noches Srita. Britter es un placer que haya venido a la fiesta- Respondió una alegre Eleonor.

-Es un honor haber sido invitada. Les presento a mi amiga Lady Candice Andrew, Duquesa de White.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, gracias por la invitación- Respondió una nerviosa Candy…

Terry se sintió totalmente hechizado por el hermoso ángel vestido de negro, cuyo nombre se clavó dulcemente en lo más profundo de su corazón; Le tomó la mano para depositar un beso y supo inmediatamente que haría lo que fuera necesario para poder conocer y permanecer junto a la dama que tenía frente a él. Su voz deliciosa y aterciopelada se dirigió a la joven de ojos verdes mientras sus labios acariciaban y besaban la blanca mano-:

Parece que hoy los ángeles están de luto.

**Continuará**

OoOoO

Muchas gracias por leer Estrellas Fugaces.

Estoy muy contenta por la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia, no tengo palabras para agradecerles sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz.

Sugerencias, críticas o comentarios son bienvenidos.

Maly, gemelita astral muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, especialmente por ayudarme a elegir un bello nombre para este capítulo, tqm.

Lady Annalise Grandchester


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi así como de TOEI Animation 1976

**Estrellas Fugaces**

Capítulo 3

Hechizo de año nuevo

Annie y Candy llegaron al castillo Grandchester después de un largo paseo debido al pesado tráfico que había en Londres, puesto que al ser fin de año todo mundo se dirigía a los respectivos lugares en donde celebrarían noche vieja. Las chicas no hablaron nada durante el camino; Annie tenía temor de decir algo que pudiese entristecer a Candy así que prefirió poner las canciones que sabía le gustaban a ambas y se dedicaron a cantar a todo pulmón.

Al llegar al castillo la verja de la puerta principal esta abierta pero había algunos hombres preguntando los nombres de quienes entraban, Annie le dio el nombre de Candy y el suyo, y siguieron en su coche recorriendo el largo camino hacia la entrada del jardín majestuosamente decorado con luces de navidad blancas, esculturas de hielo y muñecos de nieve.

Wow Annie no sabía que este castillo fuese tan hermoso, jamás había estado aquí, ¿Y tú Annie? –Preguntó Candy verdaderamente sorprendida por lo que veía.

Si Candy, muy pocas veces, he venido a algunas fiestas que ofrecen los duques –Dijo Annie sonriendo y pensando lo fácil que era sorprender a Candy algunas veces a pesar de ser una chica de mundo parecía una niña pequeña.

Oh entiendo Annie, ¡De verdad este castillo es hermoso es como el de una princesa de cuentos de hadas! ¿Annie has visto aquella escultura en forma de cisnes? –Inquirió la chica de cabellos rizados emocionada apuntando con el dedo índice hacia una de las bellas esculturas puestas en el jardín esa noche.

Si Candy es muy bonita, espera a que veas el interior del castillo es un sueño, Eleonor Baker tiene un gusto admirable.

¿Eleonor Baker vive aquí? –Preguntó Candy confundida.

Por supuesto Candy, ella es la Duquesa de Grandchester, no puedo creer que moviéndote en ese círculo aun preguntes esas cosas, parece que nunca lo hubieses escuchado –Musitó la chica de ojos azules riendo.

Oh lo había olvidado –Dijo Candy mientras guiñaba un ojo y un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas.

Bien Candy ya estamos en la entrada ahora si ¿Estas lista amiga?

¡Lista Annie! –Respondió Candy queriendo parecer entusiasta pero en realidad además de ver el bello castillo la idea de la fiesta no la complacía mucho.

Ambas chicas se bajaron del coche, Annie le dio las llaves de su auto al Valet Parking y caminando a la par se dirigieron al interior del castillo.

Candy veía todo totalmente impresionada: la propiedad Grandchester estaba rodeado de extensas áreas verdes, el castillo en si era una construcción imponente de piedra y parecía tener muchos años de antigüedad. Probablemente todos los duques de Grandchester habrían vivido aquí, pensaba Candy; aunque el edificio se veía antiguo estaba muy bien cuidado, en la entrada había algunos escalones y al pasar la puerta principal se podía apreciar un enorme vestíbulo que al centro tenía unas majestuosas escaleras que se dividían en dos partes y ascendían a un segundo piso; habían grandes lámparas en el techo, ventanales de piso a techo vestidos con hermosas cortinas y todo el piso era de mármol, hermosos cuadros decorando las paredes, era simplemente maravilloso.

¿Candy me estás escuchando? –Preguntó Annie por segunda vez.

Lo siento Annie no te puse atención –Dijo la ojiverde avergonzada.

¿Qué haré contigo? –Río Annie- te decía que ya casi llegamos al salón donde será la fiesta, es un salón enorme que está junto a un invernadero seguramente te encantará.

Un invernadero, seguramente será muy bonito como todo lo demás, -Candy suspiró y siguió- extraño mucho a Bert, Anthony, Stear, Archie, Pauline… -Cortó su frase antes de decir nombres que no deseaba pronunciar y su tono denotó nostalgia.

Es normal amiga, pero pronto los verás estoy segura de que no tardaran en venir a visitarte, sobretodo Albert –Expresó Annie, evitando mencionar los nombres que su amiga calló.

Si eso espero –Deseó Candy.

Ya casi llegamos, ¡Oh Candy mira, están Eleonor y Terrence en la puerta del salón –Expresó Annie mientras que con un gesto de cabeza le indicaba a su amiga hacia donde ver.

Candy dirigió su mirada hacia donde Annie le indicó y después de eso tuvo una extraña sensación, fue como si hubiese sido absorbida en una nube, ó hubiese estado borracha, el sentimiento era parecido… Candy vio a una elegante y hermosa mujer de cabellos lacios y largos, de unos ojos azul profundo capaces de detener a cualquiera con una sola mirada; pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron todas las mariposas que sintió en el estómago cuando vio al caballero junto a quién reconoció inmediatamente como Lady Eleonor Baker, duquesa de Grandchester; Era un joven quizás algunos años mayor que ella pero no por mucho, era alto, de cuerpo esbelto y atlético, con rasgos tan bien definidos que parecía ser perfecto, tenía los mismos ojos que Eleonor: color azul zafiro, vistiendo impecablemente un sobrio smoking negro, una camisa blanca como la nieve y una pajarita, le parecía el hombre más apuesto que había visto en toda su vida, el no vestía nada fuera de lo normal, solamente vestía elegante y como lo marcaban las reglas de etiqueta pero a Candy le pareció que ese hombre tenía algo que hacía que ella no pudiera quitarle la mirada de encima…

-Buenas noches Duquesa de Grandchester- Saludó Annie al llegar a ellos –Buenas noches Terrence.

-Buenas noches Miss Britter es un placer que haya venido a la fiesta- Respondió amable la duquesa.

-Es un honor haber sido invitada. Les presento a mi amiga Lady Candice Andrew Duquesa de White.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, gracias por la invitación- Contestó Candy retomando el control de si misma y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por hacer su voz sonar tranquila y jovial, aunque no estaba segura de haberlo conseguido…

Parece que hoy los ángeles están de luto –Candy escuchó decir con una voz muy varonil y seductora al apuesto caballero que le besaba la mano y le daba una mirada profunda y cautivadora, aunque no entendió a que se refería, ¿le había llamado ángel?

Soy Terrence Grandchester Lady Andrew, un gusto volver a verte Annie –Prosiguió Terry después de haber besado las manos de ambas damas.

Un gusto recibirlas, esta es su casa –Se dejó escuchar un caballero acercándose a ellos- Miss Annie hace un momento he visto a sus padres llegar y por un momento he pensado que usted se escaparía a otra fiesta –Expresó el duque para después besar la mano de Annie.

Duque de Grandchester jamás haría algo así, por nada del mundo me perdería una de sus fiestas –Expresó Annie alegremente- todo Londres sabe que son muy divertidas.

Gracias Annie es muy bueno escuchar eso en los labios de una jovencita –Observó Eleonor honestamente complacida.

¿Y usted bella dama es…? –Preguntó el duque dudoso- Su cara me parece muy conocida.

Soy Candice Andrew, es un placer conocerlo duque de Grandchester –Respondió Candy.

¡No lo puedo creer! Tu cara se me había hecho familiar quizás no me recuerdes pero yo te conocí cuando eras pequeña, a ti y a tu hermano William, eres la hija de Lady Angelique y Lord William Ernest Andrew –Expresó el duque conmovido- es un placer recibirte aquí, jamás esperé verte hoy jovencita, esta es tu casa, ¡Bienvenida!.

Candy escuchó al duque y una sombra de tristeza atravesó su rostro, el recordar a sus fallecidos padres era muy duro para ella todavía, pero aun así sintió una pequeña calidez en su corazón puesto que notó que el duque era una buena persona y sabía que había sido amigo de su padre. – Muchas gracias, es un honor estar aquí –Musitó Candy no sabiendo que más decir dando una de sus bien ensayadas sonrisas como agradecimiento a tan amables palabras.

Quizás casi nadie notó la fugaz tristeza en el rostro de Candy excepto Annie pero Terry creyó ver un destello fugaz de melancolía en el rostro de la chica que ocupó sus pensamientos todo el día.

Las acompañaré a su mesa -Dijo Terry ofreciéndoles ambos brazos a las chicas- Con permiso padres –Expresó el joven.

Annie inmediatamente tomó el brazo de Terrence, no eran precisamente amigos sino conocidos, pero era un chico tan apuesto que bien valía la pena disfrutar el paseo hasta la mesa. Candy dudó mucho en sí tomar la cortesía del hijo del duque o no pero después de titubear un poco decidió cruzar su brazo con el de él para no hacerle un desaire.

Dime Annie ¿Aún sigues modelando? –Preguntó el caballero aunque en realidad quería dirigirse a la chica de cabellos rizados que sostenía su brazo derecho- Deberías de invitarme alguna vez me gustaría ir a verte –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Si Terrence algunas veces, ahora estoy preparando mi próxima colección para lanzarla en febrero, aunque aun no decido si modelaré porque organizarla ya es mucho trabajo –Respondió Annie riendo y sintiendo que se le iba el aire solo de ver lo guapo y atento que era Terrence.

¿Y usted Lady Andrew también es modelo o diseñadora de modas? –Preguntó el castaño haciendo uso de sus dotes histriónicos para no sonar desesperado, porque en realidad quería saber todo de esta chica.

No Lord Grandchester yo no soy modelo –Dijo Candy sonriéndole y levantando la vista rápidamente para darse cuenta de que Terrence la veía fijamente, ella bajó la cabeza y sintió un sonrojo fuerte en sus mejillas.

Candy ahora que vivirás en Londres por una temporada podrías ser la imagen de mi nueva línea de ropa –Opinó Annie sumamente entusiasta e ilusionada.

No Annie por supuesto que no, yo admiro mucho tu trabajo y te quiero mucho pero jamás podría modelar en una pasarela, me sentiría como una vaca en una exposición ganadera a la cual todos examinan para ver si tiene todo en su lugar –Respondió Candy rápidamente y después con la mano libre se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de la barbaridad que acababa de decir delante de un desconocido.

Terrence comenzó a reír a carcajadas, jamás pensó que la chica que tenía a su lado fuera tan ocurrente, no es que hubiera dicho nada malo, pero para ser una duquesa hablando frente a un desconocido era muy honesta. Terry sabía que ella era el ángel de rizos rubios que había visto por la mañana, sabía que ella estaba rota por dentro porque lo había visto, pero o ella era actriz o algo extraño sucedía porque no podía descifrarla, ahora parecía tan feliz como una niña que dice lo que piensa sin preocuparse por un "que dirán"…

Candy que atrevida eres, Terrence pensará que eres una maleducada –Dijo Annie entre risas, su hermana algunas veces hablaba sin pensar- Estoy segura de que serías una muy buena modelo esto tendremos que discutirlo después y no te preocupes, no parecerás vaca, lucirás como una princesa.

¡Lo siento Annie! No quise decir eso, pero bueno tú sabes que no es lo mío vivir ante las luces y las cámaras.

Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Annie, Lady Andrew usted parecería toda una princesa –Expresó Terry galantemente.

Candy se sonrojó nuevamente e hizo una nota mental para buscar algo que te esconda los sonrojos, nunca en su vida recordaba haber estado tan azorada por un tiempo tan prolongado.

Gracias lo tomaré como un cumplido Lord Grandchester.

Annie notó que Candy le había cerrado el ojo a Terrence y una sonrisa coqueta y sincera se formó en sus labios; Annie tuvo un muy buen presentimiento.

No me llames Lord Grandchester, creo que le está hablando a mi padre, llámame Terrence, en esta época ya es raro quién use los títulos aunque por algún retorcido motivo siguen ahí –Criticó el castaño mientras su rostro mostró que decía lo que pensaba.

Entonces tu llámame Candy.

Entonces así será Candy –Acordó el ojiazul cerrado un ojo y reanudó- Hemos llegado mis bellas damas, volveré después si me lo permiten par bailar con ustedes –Expresó Terry con galantería.

Por supuesto que si Terrence será un honor, por si no lo has notado, no hemos traído pareja de baile –Dijo la chica de cabellos lacios.

Oh no dudo ni un instante que habrá una larga fila para bailar con ustedes, pero lo han prometido: volveré después –Sonrió y con una leve inclinación de cabeza se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ahí.

Una persona del servicio llegó inmediatamente a recoger los sobretodos de Annie y Candy.

¡Pequeña Candy que gusto tan grande volver a verte! Espero que estés una larga temporada en Londres con nosotros –Expresó el Sr. Britter levantándose de su asiento para darle dos besos en la mejilla a Candy y abrazarla fuertemente.

Gracias Alfred es un gusto verlo nuevamente –Candy realmente se sintió gustosa de volver a ver a los padres de Annie. –Judith un placer saludarla.

Querida Candy debiste avisarnos antes que vendrías a Londres para prepararte una fiesta de bienvenida como Dios manda –Expresó la Sra. Britter mientras abrazaba a Candy- ¿Te estás quedando en la Mansión Andrew? Sí tú lo deseas puedes quedarte en la casa todo el tiempo que estés aquí.

Gracias Judith te lo agradezco mucho –Afirmó Candy complacida- Será un gusto llegar de visita muchos días pero no me atrevo a dar tantas molestias, además he decidido establecer mi residencia aquí así que será mejor que me acostumbre.

Bueno si tú insistes pero ven a casa cuantas veces quieras, no necesitas invitación –Aseguró la madre de Annie y haciendo un esfuerzo no dijo nada de su cabello. Judith pensaba que se veía muy atractiva, Candy siempre había sido una niña muy bonita pero su cambió le parecía algo drástico, si Annie no le hubiera mencionado nada al respecto ella seguramente hubiera terminado haciendo algún comentario impertinente.

Pronto Annie y Candy tomaron asiento e inmediatamente un camarero llegó a preguntarles que deseaban para beber; en la mesa eran las únicas dos jóvenes, puesto que habían 3 parejas más, amigos de los padres de Annie.

¿Bien Candy que te pareció Terrence? Verdad que es guapísimo –Murmuró Annie con ojos soñadores.

Si Annie que puedo decirte… me pareció muy apuesto. –Candy se abstuvo de hacer más comentarios, la verdad era que el heredero del ducado le había encantado pero su corazón estaba cerrado.

Muy apuesto ¿Estás loca Candy? ¡Ese hombre es glorioso, perfecto, es como un Dios griego! –Reafirmó la ojiazul.

Bueno yo no lo idealizaría tanto pero si es guapo y parece amable –Ella jamás aceptaría que le causó mariposas en el estomago un desconocido, era guapo si, era amable si, era simpático si, pero no era Neal y su corazón estaba cerrado punto.

Finge demencia Candy, te he visto coquetear con él –Dijo Annie con una sonrisa sincera.

¿Coquetear yo? ¿Cómo crees Annie? Solo estaba siendo amable –Respondió intentado convencerse más a ella misma que a su amiga, porque ella no podría sentir ya amor por nadie más su corazón había muerto apenas hace unos días.

El tiempo de la fiesta comenzó a correr y Candy a pesar de todo se sentía bien, en la mesa hacían charlas triviales acerca de cosas que a ella le interesaban así que estaba sumida en la conversación. La cena llegó y Candy después de varios días de casi no probar bocado comió muy bien y se sintió feliz porque la determinación de olvidar y salir adelante que tomó esa tarde le estaba saliendo bien, incluso hasta le supo muy bien la comida.

Me alegra verte mejor –Susurró Annie.

Gracias por invitarme me he sentido bien –Dijo Candy y tomó un trago de su copa de champagne.

Annie ¿Me harías el placer de bailar conmigo? –Expresó un apuesto joven de piel morena, hermosos ojos marrones y cabello negro.

Hola Alex ¿Cómo estás? –Saludo la chica levantándose de su silla para darle dos besos en ambas mejillas al recién llegado.

Muy bien Annie, por lo visto cada día estás más guapa –Dijo el chico sujetándole una mano y haciéndola girar sobre su propio eje.

Gracias que lindo, tu siempre eres tan caballeroso –Dijo Annie sonrojada

¿Y bien aceptas ir a bailar? –Preguntó el chico

Te presento a mi mejor amiga Lady Candice Andrew, Candy él es Alexander Fellhof un amigo que conocí en la presentación de mi última colección hace unos meses.

Encantada de conocerlo Sr. Fellhof, Candy Andrew –Saludó la ojiverde y le extendió la mano.

Igualmente Candy –Dijo cerrándole un ojo y tomó su mano para besarla como un saludo más formal y coqueto.

Candy pensó que era un chico sumamente apuesto y se veía de momento que estaba fascinado con Annie; pero con lo bien que conocía a Annie sabía que ella no se iría a bailar mientras pensara que ella se quedaría sola así que dijo-: Annie voy a ver el maravilloso invernadero del que tanto me hablaste y te veo ahora ¿Vale? –Preguntó Candy con una linda sonrisa.

Está bien ahora te veo –Aceptó la ojiazul pensando que su amiga se veía bien y bueno bailaría una o dos pieza con Alex y volvería a buscar a Candy.

Candy comenzó a caminar hacia una de las salidas que le pareció que podía llevarla al invernadero y pensaba en que debería de llamarle a su hermano antes de que dieran las 12, en realidad lo extrañaba demasiado y se preguntaba como estaban todos, seguramente todos habían ido a Lakewood para pasar fin de año junto con la tía abuela Elroy, oh Dios como extrañaba a su tía abuela ahora que estaba lejos de ella se daba cuenta de que realmente la quería mucho.

¿A dónde vas Candy? –Escuchó una voz aterciopelada y encantadora.

Terrence –la chica sintió las molestas mariposas revolotear en su estómago nuevamente- Me dirigía al invernadero Annie me contó que tienen uno muy bien cuidado aquí.

Si es verdad yo mismo te llevaré pero antes debes de cumplir tu promesa de bailar conmigo, me sentiré muy complacido si aceptas que sea tu pareja.

Candy pensó un momento que decir y respondió-: Esta bien pero después tendrás que llevarme al invernadero, me encantan las flores.

Es un trato Candy –Dijo Terry mientras tomaba de la mano a la ojiverde y la llevaba a la pista de baile.

Había música en vivo y tocaban en ese momento una canción un poco romántica, Terry tomo la mano de Candy y su otra mano la llevó a la cintura de la chica y comenzaron a bailar. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos era evidente que sentían una atracción física muy fuerte pero hacían todo lo posible por parecer tranquilos, cuando en realidad había un torrente de emociones de todo tipo en ambos, desde tristeza, emoción, felicidad y euforia en uno, hasta asombro, felicidad, atracción en otro.; mientras bailaban no hablaban de nada solo se dejaban llevar por las notas musicales que estaban sonando en el salón.

Al termino de un rato Terry vio que Candy ya era hora de llevar a su pareja al invernadero tal y como lo había prometido, no porque se viera cansada, él mejor que nadie había visto esa mañana cuanta energía tenía esta chica, sino porque el quería estar un poco más con ella para conocerla. Le tomó la mano con mucha delicadeza y la sacó del salón para llevarla al invernadero.

Candy observaba fijamente todo lo que veía, la salida hacia el invernadero no estaba al aire libre, era un pasillo hecho de cristal bellamente adornado con luces blancas y también se podían apreciar algunas otras esculturas de hielo que se mantenían intactas por el frío que había en la ciudad. ¡Wow Terrence tu casa si que es hermosa! –Declaró Candy francamente admirada por lo que veía.

Terry sintió ternura pero no la volteó a ver y murmuró- Esta es la casa de mis padres, yo no vivo aquí yo tengo un departamento cerca de aquí, desde hace algunos años no vivo aquí.

¡Que interesante! –Expresó Candy realmente sorprendida, teniendo un castillo a sus pies él prefirió su independencia y libertad, ella sonrió y reanudó la charla- Bueno aun así es muy hermosa adoro los arboles y los jardines y aquí tienen muchos.

Bueno ya sabes puedes venir cuando quieras, tengo una casa de árbol que aun utilizo a veces y hay muchos arboles muy altos y con copas frondosas, te gustará verlo en primavera, porque… ¿Estarás aquí en primavera cierto? –Preguntó Terry sonriendo pero en realidad moría por saber la respuesta, no podía ser posible que se fuera a regresar a su casa pronto.

¡Oh si por supuesto! Pienso establecer mi residencia en Londres por tiempo indefinido, quizás para siempre. –Musitó convencida.

Me alegra escuchar eso, esto quiere decir que es probable que Annie termine convenciéndote para que te conviertas en modelo, creo que podrías hacerlo –Se arrepintió de mostrar tanto interés y continuó- aunque no sé si cumplas los estándares para ser modelo –Terminó mordiéndose la lengua.

Muy gracioso Terrence, muy gracioso –Susurró un poco molesta, ¿Por qué este hombre dudaba que ella pudiera ser modelo? Estaba consciente de que no era una preciosidad pero sin duda era bonita, ella lo sabía y también le molestaba preocuparse por lo que pensara este desconocido.

No me lo tomes a mal eres muy linda –Dijo Terrence seriamente- ¡Hemos llegado! –Declamó el castaño y empujó una puerta de vidrio que estaba decorada con hermosas flores de herrería.

Candy no pudo distinguir el tono en que le había dicho Terrence que era linda y estaba empezando a imaginarse cosas cuando la puerta se abrió y se olvidó de todo cuanto pesaba. Al entrar sintió inmediatamente un grato calor rodeando su cuerpo, era que el invernadero estaba a una temperatura más alta que en el salón de la fiesta y que el pasillo. Habían muchas plantas de hojas grandes en distintas formas, patrones y líneas de colores, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron las flores habían tantas clases de flores que no sabría seguramente ni el nombre de la mitad. Era un invernadero muy grande con macetas colgando, jardineras, bancas y pequeñas fuentes decorando aquí y allá.

¡Veo que te ha gustado! –Expresó Terry muy complacido.

¿Gustado? ¡Me encanta! ¡Es maravilloso! En casa tenemos un bello invernadero también pero debo reconocer que este es aun más bello, ¡Cuantas flores tienen mira Terrence aquí hay tulipanes negros, rosas, rojos, amarillos, rosa pálido y allá tienen varios tipos de orquídeas –Dijo mientras señalaba un árbol que estaba cubierto y rodeado de muchas orquídeas- ¡Y tienen orquídeas negras, mi flor favorita! Es maravilloso, tenía razón Annie esto es precioso, ¿Quién cuida de este jardín?

Terry solamente veía maravillado a Candy, por primera vez la vio feliz, sorprendida, "viva" es lo que el pensaba, su ángel de alas rotas parecía brillar con intensidad y no tener ninguna pena en su alma, ¿Se había confundido al interpretar su danza sobre hielo esa mañana?- Me alegra que te guste Candy, como ya te ha dicho mi padre: puedes venir cuantas veces quieras, este invernadero lo cuida mi madre y el Sr. Thompson, el jardinero encargado de este invernadero.

¡Es realmente magnífico! Les tomaré la palabra y vendré aquí de cuando en cuando, espero no molestar mucho.

No te preocupes por eso seguramente no será así.

Ambos callaron después de eso y Candy comenzó a recorrer el invernadero era muy grande y parecía que no tenia fin. Se metió por algunos caminos trazados entre las flores y jardineras y se entretuvo viendo todas las plantas; le recordaba mucho a su casa, a Lakewood, las rosas de Anthony, las Dulce Candy, que parecían ser las únicas flores que este invernadero no tenía. Se acercó a una rosa blanca y la tomó delicadamente del cáliz para después aspirar su delicado aroma esperando inconscientemente sentir el peculiar perfume de las Dulce Candy pero no fue así, de pronto toda su alegría se esfumó… Candy cerró los ojos y pensó que por culpa de Neal ella se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de su hogar, lejos de sus seres queridos, lejos de todo lo que conocía, de lo que amaba. Candy sintió como la rabia se iba apoderando de ella desde su estómago hasta su pecho, era como algo hirviendo que amenazaba con explotar pero ella no deseaba hacerlo, ella esperaba superarlo y esta noche había venido a tener una fiesta no a recordar sus desgracias, poco a poco su respiración se calmó, aunque se le hizo extraño en ningún momento quiso llorar, sino gritar de rabia hasta quedarse sin voz…

Al abrir los ojos suspiró y se sorprendió; frente a ella habían un par de zafiros viéndola fijamente y ella no podía descifrar que escondía esa mirada; de repente sintió algo suave y húmedo en su mano, bajó la vista y se sintió terriblemente avergonzada: en la palma de su mano tenía una rosa, la rosa blanca cuyo aroma había aspirado, ahora reposaba en su mano deshecha, muerta y sin vida, con los pétalos arrugados y desprendida del tallo.

Lo siento mucho, perdí el control de mi misma, perdóname te prometo reponer esta hermosa rosa, jamás fue mi intención –Candy ya no pudo seguir entre la vergüenza y el punzante y constante dolor las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, pero no salieron, se logró controlar inmediatamente.

Candy no te preocupes es solo una rosa, y aquí hay muchísimas, nadie notará que falta esta y yo no diré nada –Dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo con coquetería. Él había estado observando a Candy desde hacía ya varios minutos, estaba confundido y quería ayudarle a no sentirse así, no podría definir como, pero sabía que ella estaba triste, ó preocupada, ó enojada por algún motivo.

¿Entonces no dirás nada? ¿Cómo puedo reparar mi falta? –Expresó Candy muy perturbada.

¡Déjame pensarlo! -exclamó el heredero- Ya sé como me lo recompensarás –Dijo levantando una ceja.

¿Cómo? -Inquirió Candy rápidamente

¡Ven conmigo! –Dijo regalándole una arrebatadora sonrisa, la tomo de la mano y la llevó a otra parte del invernadero en donde el techo estaba casi cubierto por canastos colgantes con Nochebuenas blancas, la tomó de la cintura y le puso pasó sus pequeñas manos sobre sus propios hombros y comenzaron a bailar con una música muy tenue que se dejaba escuchar en el invernadero con un poco de atención.

Bailaron mucho tiempo así, disfrutando del momento, del abrazo. Terry estaba embelesado con la chica que sostenía en sus brazos, no sabía que pensar de ella, no sabía realmente quién era o por qué le había llamado tanto la atención pero sabía que quería conocerla y estar junto a ella. Candy por su parte estaba tranquila, al principio no sabía a donde el ojiazul la llevaba pero no hicieron falta palabras, por algún motivo ella supo que es lo que él deseaba solo viéndole a los ojos y ella lo complació; ella se sentía segura en esos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban, podía sentir el suave perfume que expedía el caballero que la guiaba en una danza apacible y pudo notar que su impecable smoking tenía unas delgadas y tenues líneas también.

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el calor que tenían sus cuerpos, en algún momento sus miradas se cruzaron y por un fugaz momento una llamarada de deseo se encendió en ambos. Terry poco a poco acercó más a Candy a su cuerpo y manteniendo su abrazo con un brazo, soltó su otra mano para llevarle la mano a la barbilla levantándole el delicado y bello rostro pecoso adornado por un par de lagunas color esmeralda que no podía comprender. Candy suspiró sorprendida y confundida y a Terry le pareció que su aliento era una combinación de fresas y champagne. Se armó de valor, y cuando sus labios rosaban los de la chica cerró los ojos esperando que ella no lo rechazara.

Al unir sus labios ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorriéndoles la espina dorsal con repetidos piquetes, el beso fue a penas un toque como el roce de una mariposa pero inmediata e inexplicablemente se acercaron más abriendo sus labios y probaron el néctar que les era ofrecido libremente. Candy sintió como Terry dulcemente presionó un poco su labio superior, ella instintivamente abrió más los labios para permitirle al ojiazul profundizar el beso y ella también comenzó a besarle con mucha dulzura. Todo lo demás desapareció para ambos, era como si hubiesen sido trasladados a otra dimensión donde no habían tensiones, no habían sonidos, sólo existían ellos dos en un pequeño mundo donde no había cabida para el dolor, o para la añoranza, para la tristeza, o para el rencor. Mientras sus labios hacían una hermosa danza conociéndose, sintiendo sus sabores y descubriendo sus secretos no existió nada más para ellos dos.

Terry poco a poco rompió el beso con Candy, el se sentía en la gloria, había sido delicioso besar a ese ángel de cabellos oscuros, a pesar suyo rompió el beso y se fue separando de ella poco a poco, fue un beso intenso y el castaño lo terminó justo como empezó con un leve roce que emitió un pequeño sonido que pareció romper el encanto para abrir los ojos en un mundo mejor.

Candy inmediatamente se sintió perturbada y aturdida, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había besado así a Terrence? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué fue tan lindo besarlo? La respuesta llegó como una ráfaga de viento a su cabeza: Porque mientras lo besabas no sentiste este dolor… fue perfecto.

¡Veo que mi beso te ha encantado porque no me dices nada! –Expresó Terry no sabiendo que decir.

Candy levantó la vista, sonrío coquetamente y le dijo y a ti el mío –Contestó rápidamente pero en realidad estaba muy confundida quería salir corriendo de ahí.

¡Feliz año nuevo pecosa! –Exclamó el castaño levantando a la ojiverde y le dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire- No creas que voy regalando besos por ahí –La bajó al piso nuevamente. ¿No habrás pensado que es lo que quería hacer verdad? Es solamente que una vez escuché que es de buena suerte besar a alguien en la víspera de año nuevo, y, como acabamos de empezar el año he decidido probar si funciona.

¿Pecosa? ¿Cómo sabes que ya es año nuevo Terry? –Preguntó Candy confundida, no la besó entonces porque el quería, ¿Estaba haciendo solo un experimento?.

Porque escuché las campanadas y los gritos de todos, veo que realmente estabas en otro mundo Candy porque no has escuchado nada –Susurró dulcemente Terry aunque el había escuchado la puerta cerrarse justo cuando terminaba de besarla para ver salir a un camarero del invernadero – ¡Terry me gusta como suena cuando lo dices!, puedes llamarme Terry y considéralo un privilegio puesto que no permito que casi nadie me llame así pecosa-

¡Que engreído eres Terrence Grandchester! Y ¿Por qué me dices pecosa? –Preguntó Candy un poco atribulada.

Bueno no será porque tienes un rostro de porcelana sin peca alguna –Contestó el heredero sarcásticamente.

No me refería a eso ya sé que tengo pecas, y para que lo sepas me gustan, que digo me gustan: ¡Me encantan!, pero no me refería a eso sino a que con qué confianza vienes tú y me pones un sobrenombre.

Bueno –Dudó un momento y respondió el apuesto caballero- si ya nos hemos besado ya somos de amigos de confianza no, o ¿Tú si vas por ahí repartiendo besos a diferencia de mí? –Terry contestó apresurado mientras una parte de él grito: A mi también me encantan tus pecas.

Candy abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, la volvió a abrir y no le salió ni una sola palabra, se sentía indignada este igualado no tenía respeto ni por su madre seguramente.

¡Ven conmigo Candy! –Murmuró Terry y la tomó de la mano, la hizo girar sobre sus talones y la llevo a una mesita cerca de la entrada del invernadero que tenía muy buena vista al jardín.

Candy al ver a donde la llevaba Terry lo volteó a ver preguntándole con la mirada que hacía una botella de champagne abierta y dos copas junto a ella.

Las trajo un camarero mientras estabas entretenida en explorar mis labios –Respondió su pregunta arrogantemente.

Candy no supo que decir inmediatamente pero después de unos segundos dijo: Muy bien duquecito engreído ya veremos quién desea más los besos de quién –Se sintió bien con decir eso porque ella no podía asegurar que le gustase a Terry, pero si podía estar segura de que ella lo último en lo que pensaría es en querer besarle nuevamente, al menos esta partida la tenía ganada por default.

El actor sonrió, levantó una ceja y sirvió champagne en las dos copas.- A su salud mi bella dama, espero que este año usted sea muy feliz y esté –le dio una mirada de arriba abajo y continuó- tan guapa como la veo hoy todo el año. –Terry silenciosamente también deseo poder pasar el siguiente fin de año besando a la dueña de las lagunas esmeralda que estaban frente a él.

Candy sonrió enternecida porque los deseos de año nuevo de Terry fueron para ella así que ella expresó: Que usted mi caballero arrogante también sea muy feliz todo el año y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad –Candy sintió su corazón latir un poco más aprisa deseando que el chico frente a ella cumpliera sus sueños- Y también porque este año sea de paz para todos.

¡Salud! –Brindaron al unísono y bebieron todo el contenido de su copa.

Candy, ¿Volvemos al salón? La fiesta está en su apogeo y todos los invitados deben de estar bailando, te confieso que por lo general aborrezco las fiestas pero repentinamente tengo ganas de bailar.

¡Por supuesto Terry vamos! –Dijo Candy sonriendo feliz y notó que el dolor se sentía un poco menos.

Terry se dispuso a servir nuevamente las copas cuando una canción de Beethoven se dejó escuchar muy cerca de él y busco con la mirada que sucedía.

Es mi móvil Terry, -Dijo Candy agachándose un poco levantándose el vestido justo hasta arriba de la rodilla y desabrochando un pequeño seguro que tenía rodeando su muslo sacó su teléfono y respondió la llamada alejándose de Terry.

A Terry le pareció tremendamente sensual el inocente gesto de Candy y al parecer ella no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, pero cuándo escuchó como ella respondió la llamada no pudo evitar fruncir el seño y beber más champagne.

¡Bert mi vida eres tú, feliz año nuevo cariño! –Expresó una feliz Candy.

Si Candy soy yo princesa, feliz año nuevo para ti también, te estamos extrañando mucho pequeña nada es igual sin ti –Respondió un rubio de mirada azul al otro lado de la línea.

Yo también los hecho mucho de menos, creo que debí quedarme hasta año nuevo con ustedes, ¡Perdóname Bert! –Candy sintió una punzada porque era verdad que los extrañaba mucho, pero también era verdad que se encontraba bien en el invernadero del castillo Grandchester junto a un hombre muy apuesto. –No deben preocuparse por nada estoy muy bien, ¡Estoy en el castillo Grandchester en una fiesta que han ofrecido los duques para celebrar noche vieja, todo es precioso y han sido muy amables conmigo y además hay un invernadero de ensueño tú y Anthony tienen que verlo! –Expresó Candy intentando sonar extremadamente feliz puesto que no quería preocupar a su hermano.

Aquí todos preguntan como estás y donde estás pequeña, me alegra escucharte tan bien –Aunque él sabía que no era así, Albert conocía su hermana como la propia palma de su mano- Ya estamos planeando ir a Londres a visitarte, en un par de meses máximo estaré contigo te lo prometo princesa.

¡Oh Bert gracias! Estaré esperando tu visita, contaré los días. Pronto estaremos juntos nuevamente.

Candy te quiero hacer un regalo de año nuevo, cuando hables con Patrick sabrás de que se trata es una sorpresa. –Dijo Albert picando a su hermana pues sabía que era más curiosa que un gato.

¡Dime que es por favor! Ya comenzaste a hablar ahora termina –Exigió Candy.

No pequeña, no comas ansias pronto lo sabrás, te quiere saludar la tía abuela.

Candy no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando escuchó la voz de Elroy al teléfono.

Candy, hija feliz año nuevo, te estamos extrañando mucho ¿Tú como estás traviesa? ¿Dónde estás celebrando año nuevo?

Bien tía abuela, muy bien gracias, no deben preocuparse por mí, Annie me consiguió una invitación para una fiesta ofrecida por los duques de Grandchester y aquí estoy divirtiéndome y bailando mucho –Candy se mordió la lengua porque en realidad no estaba bailando mucho.

¡Oh muy bien Candy! Que espléndida noticia es saber que por fin te codeas con los de tu clase, pórtate bien pequeña demuéstrale que tú también tienes sangre azul –Expresó Elroy riendo, pero Candy supo inmediatamente que su tía abuela realmente estaba feliz de escucharle decir eso.

Si por supuesto tía, ¿Soy una Andrew no? –Dijo Candice Altiva.

¡Te quiero Candy, te veremos pronto querida, cualquier cosa vuelve a casa, o llama cuantas veces quieras! –Murmuró Elroy totalmente complacida por este cambio tan positivo que estaba teniendo su pequeña ricitos de oro.

¡Yo también tía, llámame pronto!

Candy –Habló Albert esta vez- Te adoro pequeña espero que estés bien y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar si te urge algo llámale a Patrick a la hora que sea, el día que sea que para eso le pago –Albert no era alguien exigente, al contrario era noble y comprensivo pero el hecho de estar preocupado por su hermana lo trastornaba por completo.

Lo haré Bert no lo dudes, te llamaré mañana –Dijo Candy.

Te quiero princesita

Te adoro Bert nunca lo olvides –Susurró dulcemente y terminó la llamada.

Bien podemos irnos al salón, gracias por esperarme Terry, pero era mi familia no podía omitir la llamada –Declaró Candy cuando volvió junto a su acompañante.

No te preocupes pecas –Dijo el castaño sintiéndose muy feliz nuevamente al saber que era su familia por algún extraño motivo, ¡Vamos! –Le ofreció su brazo galantemente.

Terry y Candy volvieron al salón y bailaron durante varias horas. Las fiestas de los duques de Grandchester eran bien conocidas por durar hasta pasado el amanecer. Había habido en la fiesta varios rumores de que el hijo del duque se veía muy feliz bailando con la hermosa joven de cabello rizado.

Justo cuando el alba comenzaba a asomarse Annie y Candy acordaron en marcharse de la fiesta, ambas estaban cansadas, la primera solamente por el cansancio físico y la segunda por el agotamiento emocional también.

Los padres de Annie se habían marchado dos horas antes así que Annie llevaría a su casa a Candy.

¿Estás segura de que no deseas que te acompañe Annie? Puedo seguirlas en mi auto –Dijo Alex.

No por supuesto que no estaremos bien Alex no te preocupes –Reafirmó Annie.

Ambas chicas se despidieron de los anfitriones de la casa y tanto Terrence como Alexander acompañaron a las chicas a su auto.

Terry estaba realmente feliz por haber conocido un poco más a Candy ahora sabía que ella se dedicaba a los negocios como él, sabía que tenía un gran corazón y una inocencia que le atraía mucho y también pudo comprobar que Candy llevaba alguna pena cargando, él no sabía aún que era pero le ayudaría a superarlo…

En cuanto las chicas se subieron al auto de Annie, Terrence se despidió de Alex y corrió hacia el garaje con las llaves en la mano, se subió rápidamente a su coche y siguió el automóvil de Annie intentando que ella no lo viese.

Los minutos pasaron pronto y Terry con una sonrisa vio de lejos a Candy bajarse de su auto y entrar a su casa. Él había decidido seguir el auto de Annie para asegurarse de que ellas llegaran sanas y salvas a su destino, no por otra cosa por supuesto que no, Candy sería una gran amiga estaba convencido de eso…

De pronto una voz gritó dentro del la cabeza de Terrence: Si realmente las has seguido por su seguridad ¿Por qué no seguiste a Annie a su casa y en cambio te quedaste aquí suspirando?

**Continuará**

OoOoO

¡Muchas gracias por leer Estrellas Fugaces!

Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews son una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo.

¡Gracias!

Lady Annalise Grandchester


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi así como de TOEI Animation 1976

**Estrellas Fugaces**

Capítulo 4

¿Juntos?

El primer día del año llegó con un hermoso día coronado por un sol brillante y un cielo totalmente despejado. Candy se despertó pasado el medio día puesto que había llegado a su cama cerca de las 8 de la mañana cuando aún estaba obscuro, pero ahora al no haber cerrado las cortinas la luz que entraba por las ventanas no le permitió dormir mucho más, y parecía increíble pero había dormido bien, no recordaba haber soñado nada tampoco pero eso era lo de menos después de varias noches realmente había descansado.

Candy bajó a la cocina se preparó un té de frutas del bosque, un pan untado con mantequilla de maní, peló y partió en pequeños trozos un melocotón y una manzana y se dirigió al invernadero a tomar el desayuno. No había nadie del servicio así que estaba completamente sola, sola para poder pensar, para revivir una y otra vez como descubrió el engaño de Neal, para pensar en cómo reorganizaría su vida ahora, pensar en Bert y en los chicos, pensar en Terrence Grandchester…

Candy terminó su desayuno, llevo su bandeja a la cocina, metió los platos que utilizó al lavavajillas y se dirigió a la piscina techada para ver si estaba funcionando, al llegar Candy se detuvo en la puerta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar todos los momentos felices que vivió en ese mismo lugar junto con sus padres, su hermano y sus primos… No había duda de que las cosas cambian porque ahora sus padres nunca más volverían a estar ahí y ahora ella estaba ahí en la fastuosa y enorme mansión de su familia acompañada únicamente por su dolor y por su soledad…

Candy se limpió con el dorso de la mano sus lágrimas y se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación a ponerse un bikini, había comprobado que la piscina estaba llena y limpia y que el agua estaba tibia debido a la calefacción. Al llegar a la piscina la ojiverde recordó que no era buena idea comer y después nadar así que cambió de idea y se metió al jacuzzi y se sentó a seguir pensando; al cabo de una hora se bañó, se arregló y estuvo lista justo a tiempo para cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, era Annie quién venía por ella para llevarla a comer a su casa con ella y sus padres.

Candy, Annie, Alfred y Judith sostuvieron alegres charlas mientas comían y la sobremesa se extendió algunas horas. Después las chicas se encerraron en el cuarto de Annie, a pesar de las insistencias de la madre de la pelinegra para que vieran una película en la sala de televisión, vieron una comedía de risa, previamente escogida por Annie con la intención de que Candy riera y se olvidara un rato de las tristezas que tenía.

Annie insistió mucho en que su amiga pasara la noche con ella pero la ojiverde no aceptó y la pelinegra llevó a Candy a su casa hasta después de la cena.

Varios días pasaron de esta manera: Candy se despertaba muy temprano, hablaba con Bert cada día, nadaba un rato ó bien iba a patinar a Hide Park, después se preparaba el desayuno, se encerraba horas en el despacho que había sido de su padre a leer y ponerse al corriente de cómo iban los negocios que su familia tenía en Inglaterra, iba a comer a casa de Annie, volvía a casa para encerrarse nuevamente en el despacho interminables horas…

Cuando la noche llegaba se iba a la cama deseando dormir y olvidar todo pero últimamente las insistentes llamadas y correos de Neal la estaban enloqueciendo, eso sin tomar en cuenta que cada vez que recordaba el beso que le había dado Terrence en el invernadero en la víspera de año nuevo los labios le ardían y sentía un extraño y molesto cosquilleo en el estómago, se estaba volviendo loca y por ello había decidido 3 cosas: 1 cambiar de número de teléfono y le pediría a su familia que no se lo dieran a nadie, 2 sacar la dirección de correo de Neal de sus contactos para que así llegaran a la bandeja de correo no deseado y no responder ninguna llamada ni correo, no tenía nada que hablar con Neal y 3 le prohibiría a Annie volver a hablar de Terrence Grandchester.

Al 5º día todos los empleados de la mansión volvieron y la casa parecía ser mucho más alegre pensaba Candy, se sentía feliz de tener con quien hablar, y con quién desayunar o tomar el té algunas veces, porque aunque algunas personas la tacharían por tratar así a sus empleados ella los veía como familia, Candy disfrutaba mucho desayunando con Mike y Mary en la cocina y tomando el té con el Sr. Watson, el jardinero, quienes aunque reticentemente al final aceptaban las iniciativas de la chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

Al medio día Patrick Wall se presentó en la mansión Andrew y después de aclarar las dudas que tenía Candy, le enseñó varios folletos y revistas de modelos de autos que, a petición del Sr. Andrew, le había llevado a Candy para que la heredera joven tuviera en que transportarse lo más rápido posible; Candy se sintió muy conmovida puesto que sabía esto era el regalo de año nuevo de Bert demostrando así que realmente estaba preocupada por su pequeña hermana. Habían muchos coches hermosos, como un Ferrari, un Lamborghini, un BMW, un Jaguar, un Bentley, un Aston Martín, etc., pero de la interminable lista Candy decidió escoger uno igual al que tenía en Chicago: un Volvo C30 en color negro, solamente que este sería último modelo a comparación del que tenía en Chicago que era del año anterior.

Candy se empeñó en ir con Patrick al concesionario de autos y recoger ella misma su propio coche, no le gustaba que la gente hiciera todo por ella, llamó a Annie para decirle que ese día ya habían vuelto nuevamente a su casa las personas del servicio y que comería en su casa y que la vería después.

Después de algunas horas la heredera Andrew salió del concesionario con su coche nuevo y decidió dar algunas vueltas por la ciudad, paseó por el Big Ben, por el London Tower, por la zona de negocios de Londres, vio con orgullo el hermoso edificio de cristal de las Empresas Andrew, siguió dando vueltas por la ciudad pensando en todo y nada, en como hubiera sido si Neal y ella se hubiesen casado, en cómo serían sus padres ahora, en lo bonito que sería dar un paseo en barco por el Támesis con Terry ¡Pero qué demonios! –Exclamó Candy con ira – Ya estoy harta de pensar en ti Terrence Grandchester ¿Por qué demonios cuando cierro mis ojos veo los tuyos? ¿Por qué te tengo que imaginar en todos lados? -Enojándose aún más pronunció-: ¿Y qué demonios hago dando vueltas frente a la casa de tus padres y preguntándome en donde está tu departamento? –Diciendo esto Candy aceleró y se fue roja de cólera a su casa.

A las 5 de la tarde Patrick llegó nuevamente a la mansión Andrew para ultimar los últimos detalles con Candy lo que tendría que hacer, y entre ello incluía firmar mañana por la mañana el trato con sus nuevos socios y partir al siguiente día a Atenas, Grecia a convencer a la empresa griega de firmar el contrato de la construcción de navíos con las empresas Andrew.

Después de esto Candy se sintió completamente preparada para realizar un muy buen papel y regresar con ese trato cerrado a favor de los Andrew y de los mmm, bueno como quiera que se llamasen sus nuevos socios, si Bert los había escogido para asociarse por algo sería.

Candy cada día hacía un enorme esfuerzo por sonreírle a los demás, por mostrarse de mejor ánimo e intentar actuar como lo haría normalmente, pero la verdad era que la traición de Neal le había destrozado por completo la vida y por ello algunas noches no podía evitar llorar su desgracia y aunque le costara reconocerlo su soledad…

OoOoO

Terrence se levantó por la mañana muy temprano y como lo venía haciendo desde hacía días iba a Hide Park a trotar y bueno aprovechaba para ver a Candy de lejos, y aunque nunca se acercaba a ella, le gustaba observarla patinar; claro estaba que no había ido a montar en todos estos días porque hacía mucho frío y la pobre de Teodora sufriría mucho con el frío así que esperaría a que disminuyera un poco para ir a montar. Aunque cada día que Candy no llegaba a patinar Terry se sentía muy molesto y conservaba ese humor de los mil demonios el resto del día. Terry en ocasiones se había encontrado pasando por la casa de Candy cuando, casualmente en dos de ellas, había visto llegar a Annie dos días, pero el día anterior no le había hecho ninguna gracia ver a un joven apuesto llegar y llevarse a Candy con él y claro como era casual que el pasara por ahí no siguió el coche pero el resto de la tarde se la pasó encerrado en su departamento tocando el piano con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de zafarle varias teclas.

Terry estuvo trotando media hora, pasó por la pista de hielo y al percatarse de que Candy no llegaría, ó de que si lo hacía lo haría más tarde, tuvo que irse puesto que hoy tenía cosas que hacer.

OoOoO

Terrence Grandchester vislumbró desde lejos el alto edificio de cristal a donde se dirigía, al llegar metió su coche al estacionamiento y subió por el ascensor. Al llegar se presentó y le indicaron entrar a una oficina y cuando entró se sorprendió al reconocer al mismo hombre que había visto el día anterior en la casa de Candy, aunque bueno era de esperarse que si trabajaba en las Empresas Andrew este joven conociera a Candy, quizás solamente hablaron de negocios, pensó Terry e inesperadamente su humor mejoró considerablemente.

Terrence Grandchester –Dijo el ojiazul extendiendo la mano.

Patrick Wall, es un placer conocerlo Sr. Grandchester –Expresó Patrick.

Bien ya estoy aquí para firmar el contrato y supongo que es con usted con quién trataré a lo largo de estos meses.

No Sr. Grandchester yo estoy también para servirle pero usted trabajará con..

Patrick no pudo terminar su frase porque Candy enfundada en un traje sastre de pantalón y un abrigo color beige, abrió la puerta del despacho y entró.

Patrick ya estoy aquí, disculpa mi tardanza –Dijo Candy al entrar.

Buenos días Candy, has llegado a tiempo para

Nuevamente Patrick se vio interrumpido por Candy quién después de observar el lugar y sentir un molesto movimiento en el estómago hablo y dijo:- Terry ¿Qué haces aquí?

Candy, lo mismo me pregunto yo, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Diciendo esto de dos zancadas se acercó a Candy y la saludó con un beso en cada mejilla.

Bueno pues yo trabajo aquí –Dijo Candy sonriendo y tratando de controlar el sonrojo que sabía esta luciendo ahora.

Si me permiten, Candy, Sr. Grandchester, ustedes dos trabajaran juntos, Candy el Sr. Grandchester es tu nuevo socio, y Sr. Grandchester, Lady Andrew es la nueva directora de las Empresas Andrew y con quién usted tendrá que tratar y como veo que ya se conocen omitiré más presentaciones.

Bien Srita. Andrew espero que realmente sepa de negocios –Pronunció Terry con una voz aterciopelada.

Por supuesto Sr. Grandchester, más bien espero que usted Sr. Actor sepa hacer algo más que representar papeles –Dijo Candy sonriendo.

Patrick notó un ambiente extraño así que habló-: Bien he dejado sobre el escritorio todos los papeles que deben de firmar, léanlos y si están completamente de acuerdo fírmenlos y yo me encargaré de mandarlos al notario y hacer los trámites correspondientes; también he dejado sobre el escritorio todo lo que tendrán que tratar con la empresa griega en su viaje de mañana, porque deben de saber que viajarán juntos.

Candy sintió que el piso se movía, ella le había pedido a Annie apenas hacía un día no hablar de Terry y ahora ella tendría que pasar horas y horas encerrada en un despacho con él y no sólo eso, sino que tendría que viajar con él y algo le decía que este no sería el único viaje. –Gracias Patrick si necesitamos algo te llamaré.

Gracias Sr. Wall –Dijo Terry y se sentó en una de las sillas junto al escritorio.

Bien me retiro, con permiso –Expresó Patrick y salió sonriendo al ver tan "sonriente" a Candy.

Gracias Patrick –Murmuró Candy con una sonrisa en los labios- Bien Terry he hecho el proyecto para presentárselo a los griegos –Dijo extendiéndole un folder- Puedes revisarlo y podemos hacerle los cambios necesarios si algo no te parece bien, voy a pedir que me traigan un té, ¿Deseas algo de beber?

Un té verde con leche para mí por favor Candy –Dijo el apuesto hombre

Bien un té será –Dijo Candy saliendo de su oficina como si el demonio la persiguiera, estar con Terry por algún motivo extraño la ponía muy nerviosa y ella no entendía el por qué- Claro está que Terry es muy apuesto pero yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie nunca más, el amor no se hizo para mi –Susurró Candy convenciéndose de eso. Candy se presentó con su secretaria y ella misma preparó los tés y se fue nuevamente a su oficina.

Gracias Candy –Dijo Terry y se levantó a ayudarle con la bandeja para después colocarla en el escritorio.

Candy tomó asiento en su confortable silla en el despacho y sin querer se quedó observando fijamente a Terry mientras él le ponía azúcar a su té, preguntándose cómo sería besar esos rojos y suaves labios nuevamente, tal y como lo había hecho unos días atrás, recordó lo bien que se había sentido haciéndolo y como sus problemas parecían haber desaparecido…

Terry vio de reojo que Candy no le quitaba la vista de encima y aunque no lo demostraría le encantaba que lo hiciera, no sabía el por qué pero Candy le atraía y mucho, ya no podía negarlo esa chica le encantaba y quería saber todo de ella- ¿Qué has hecho todos estos días Candy? –Preguntó el ojiazul sin despegar la vista de su tasa para no avergonzarla.

Candy se percató de que lo había estado viendo fijamente y agradeció que él no lo notara- Pues he estado en mi casa, me he puesto al corriente con los negocios de esta empresa y no he hecho mucho más ¿Y tú Terry?

Terry que dulce se escucha mi nombre de sus labios pensó el caballero –Yo pues he estado muy ocupado leyendo guiones para mi próxima puesta en escena y también preparándome para el negocio que haremos en conjunto –Mintió pero valió la pena, no le diría que no hizo más que pensar en ella y en como acercársele, y que también dio mil vueltas por su casa y que fue al parque diario solo para ver si la veía patinar, no momento, él iba a trotar ¿Qué estás pensando Terrence? Se riñó mentalmente.

¡Qué bien me alegro por ti Terry!, tendrás que invitarme a verte actuar un día –Murmuró Candy entusiasta.

Por supuesto que si Candy, te prometo que en la próxima vez que actúe serás mi invitada de honor.

¡Me encanta la idea! –Dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo sin darse cuenta de que estaba coqueteando con él.

Bien Candy comencemos con esto que sino no podremos salir de aquí en días –Dijo el ojiazul aparentando un gesto de hastío cuando en realidad le encantaba la idea de encerrarse con Candy aunque fuese en un despacho para trabajar- Yo he traído esta propuesta –Dijo mientras abría su portafolio- ¿Por qué no le das un vistazo Candy?

Candy y Terry se pasaron el resto de la mañana en el despacho poniéndose de acuerdo y tratando de ensamblar sus dos proyectos de tal forma que ambos salieran muy beneficiados en el negocio que emprenderían. Después de varias horas decidieron leer el contrato de la sociedad y los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en todo y lo firmaron.

Te invito a comer Candy, creo que esto nos llevará mucho tiempo, salir un rato nos vendrá bien y además tenemos que comer –Dijo el castaño

Muy bien Terry vamos.

Ambos se dispusieron a salir de la oficina y casi chocan con Patrick quién traía un hermoso _y costoso_ ramo de orquídeas negras y rosas rojas que acababa de llegar para Candy.

¡Pero que hermoso! –Exclamó la ojiverde

Es para usted Srita. Candy –Dijo Patrick sonriendo

¿De verdad es para mí? ¿Quién me lo ha mandado? –Preguntó Candy muy contenta.

Terry por su parte sintió que la sangre le hervía y estaba muy molesto ¿Por qué demonios le mandaban flores a Candy? Pero lo más importante ¿Quién? Sino hubiese sido actor y supiera controlar tan bien sus emociones toda la gente que estaba viendo la escena seguramente hubieran notado que estaba furioso.

Bueno Candy para eso tendrás que leer la tarjeta –Respondió Patrick sonriendo ante la curiosidad de Candy.

Es cierto –Dijo Candy guiñando un ojo e inmediatamente se abalanzó al ramo de flores y quitó la tarjeta que tenía ahí- ¿Quién podrá ser? Además tiene mis flores favoritas –Dijo viendo a Terry y a Patrick.

Ambos se limitaron a sonreír, uno conteniendo su ira y el otro contento de ver a Candy mucho más animada que cuando la conoció no hacía falta conocerla mucho para saber que algo le ocurría y más para llegar a estimar a esta chica que se notaba era alguien muy amable y de buen corazón.

Candy abrió el sobre, sacó una hoja y leyó:

_Cariño tenemos que hablar, veo que no quieres saber nada de mí, no respondes mis llamadas ni mis correos pero pronto viajaré a Londres; hoy por la mañana logré saber dónde estás. No puedes negarte a hablar conmigo Candy puedes huir pero no esconderte, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte pero antes que todo quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre te he amado y siempre has sido tú la razón de mi vida._

_Neal Leagan_

Terry notó como las facciones de Candy fueron cambiando mientras leía, primero parecía como si quisiera llorar y fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, pero después sus gestos se fueron endureciendo hasta que se veía muy enojada, el castaño sintió ganas de arrancarle el papel de las manos y leer que había cambiado así el estado de ánimo de Candy y quizás así saber por fin que tenía triste a su ángel, porque ella era _su ángel_.

Patrick te agradezco muchísimo que te hayas tomado la molestia de traer este ramo a mi despacho –Dijo conteniendo su coraje y arrugando el papel con una mano- pero no deseo conservarlo, puedes hacer con él lo que gustes, puedes regálaselo a quién tu desees y sino tíralo a la basura y si llega otro ramo así ni te molestes en traerlo a mi despacho puedes disponer de él como mejor te plazca. ¿Nos vamos Terry? –Dijo secamente

Si vamos Candy.

Terry y Candy se fueron juntos hasta el estacionamiento y el castaño insistió en llevar su auto puesto que él sabía a donde iban y Candy no. En el coche Terry se vio tentado muchas veces a preguntar quién le había mandado esas flores y por qué le había molestado tanto, algo estaba muy raro.

Candy estaba muy enojada y más que enojada estaba preocupada, Neal ya sabía donde estaba ella y no dudaba de que él vendría a buscarla muy pronto, Candy se había ido de Chicago así porque no quería verle más y ahora tendría que lidiar con él, quisiera olvidarse de él más rápidamente y bueno al final tendría que enfrentarlo, ¿Por qué diablos tenía que venir a buscarla? Quizás sería mejor responderle su siguiente llamada y dejarle muy claro que no quería saber nada de él. Candy estaba consciente de que Terry merecía una explicación de su súbito y horrible cambio de humor pero tampoco le tenía tal confianza como para contarle su vida y abrirle su corazón, y también sabía que Terry se estaba conteniendo de preguntarle que había sido todo eso así que decidió hablar:

Era de mi ex-novio –Dijo la ojiverde volteando a ver a Terry.

Terry sonrió un poco para hacerle notar que la estaba escuchando y aunque quería interrogarla hasta que respondiera todas sus dudas se mostró impasible.

Él y yo terminamos hace poco tiempo… bueno yo, yo –No sabía como contarle a Terry- Yo di por terminada la relación y ahora estoy aquí, no quiero volver a saber nada de él –En la última palabra la voz de Candy se quebró y ella no pudo hablar más, era aún muy reciente y doloroso.

Terry sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, ella amaba a alguien más y sufría por alguien más, sintió una tristeza que le fue inundando el alma y también su curiosidad aumentó por qué ella dejaría a alguien a quién amaba, ¿Qué había pasado? Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie dijo nada hasta que Terry hablo-:

¡Hemos llegado estoy segura de que te encantará este lugar! –Expresó el castaño entrando al estacionamiento intentando sonar normal pero en realidad tenía una maraña de sentimientos en su interior peleando por salir.

¿Qué vamos a comer? –Preguntó Candy.

Bueno este lugar es de comida hindú, no sé si la has probado pero es exquisita y bueno el lugar es encantador está decorado con motivos exóticos y coloridos, los dueños son originarios de Goa, India, son muy amables y además tienen un sazón delicioso –Dijo el castaño.

Mmm, me encanta la comida hindú, estoy segura de que me gustará, de solo imaginármelo ya me ha dado hambre –Dijo Candy sonriendo correspondiendo la amabilidad de Terry.

Cuando entraron Candy se quedó maravillada con lo que vio el lugar no era muy grande pero era hermoso, tenía en el centro una fuente decorada con flores de loto y velas, las mesas estaban puestas en "U" por decirlo de alguna manera alrededor de la fuente, el lugar tenía grandes ventanales vestidos con cortinas de coloridas y finas telas que daban una linda vista al Támesis y a las afueras de Londres, todo el lugar estaba alfombrado con tapetes hermosos y de colores llamativos, y todo el lugar olía a incienso.

¿Quieres sentarte junto a aquella ventana? –Preguntó Terry

Si es perfecta dijo Candy y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa, pero mientras caminaban Candy sintió un piquete extraño en el corazón cuando a su cabeza llegó la pregunta de a cuantas mujeres había traído Terry aquí, pero pronto se deshizo de ese pensamiento.

Terrence bienvenido –Dijo un hombre de tez morena, no muy alto y de cálidos ojos negros. –Bienvenida Srita.

Hola Prakash gracias, ella es la Srita Candy. –Dijo Terry omitiendo el título nobiliario de Candy y sabiendo que ella lo preferiría así.

Mucho gusto Srita Candy siéntase como en su casa –Dijo Prakash.

Gracias señor –Dijo Candy un poco azorada, el señor era muy amable y tenía algo especial.

Bien ahora les traeré la carta –Murmuró el dueño del restaurante y se marchó.

Él es el dueño del restaurante, él y su esposa trabajan aquí y tratan muy bien a los clientes, además de que el lugar es muy bonito, no te parece pecosa.

Pecosa, pensó Candy, de nuevo me llama así, no tiene remedio- Si el lugar es hermoso espero que así esté la comida.

Por supuesto que si, ya lo verás.

Prakash les trajo la carta y al poco tiempo volvió para tomar la orden.

Bueno yo deseo por favor un zumo de mango, y cordero Tika Masala –Pidió Candy.

Excelente opción Candy, todas las salsas son hechas en casa, yo deseo Pollo Vindaloo, un refresco de cola y para el centro una ensalada por favor Prakash.

Bien en seguida dijo el hombre y se marchó a la cocina.

Terry y Candy no volvieron a tocar el tema de las flores aunque a ambos no se les olvidó ni un momento, sin embargo pasaron un muy buen rato charlando de sus gustos, de su vida y conociéndose un poco más. Al terminar volvieron a las Empresas Andrew a seguir trabajando,

¿Qué hora es Terry? –Preguntó Candy quién se sentía muy cansada horas después.

El castaño estiró el brazo para ver su reloj de muñeca y habló- son las 11 de la noche Candy, debemos irnos ya que mañana viajaremos a Atenas, tenemos ya casi todo listo, y además la primera reunión es hasta la tarde tendremos tiempo suficiente para ultimar detalles.

Si Terry tienes razón, aquí están los boletos que nos dejó Patrick ya está todo listo, por cierto ¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó la rubia tocándose el estomago.

Si ¿Te apetece cenar en algún lugar?

No Terry, mejor vamos a mi casa, seguramente Mary hizo cena como siempre, cenamos ahí que será más rápido que ir a un restaurante -La propuesta de Candy en algún otro contexto hubiera sonado seductora pero en realidad era totalmente inocente.

Terry sonrió encantado de poder entrar a la casa de Candy y barbulló-: Vamos entonces.

El ojiazul siguió a la pelinegra en su auto y pronto estuvieron en la Mansión Andrew, Terry dejó su auto justo en la entrada principal de la casa y espero por Candy quién había ido a estacionar su auto al garaje, no tardó en llegar. Terry pensó que era un lindo lugar, era parecido al castillo de sus padres, quizás no tan grande pero la elegancia y el buen gusto se dejaba ver en cada detalle desde la entrada de la casa.

Candy no quiso despertar a Mary para que le sirviera su cena, así que entró la cocina y rápidamente vio lo que estaba en la mesa lo sirvió en un plato lo metió al microondas, mientras tanto llenó una botella con agua, sacó del refrigerador una botella de refresco de cola, puso servilletas y cubiertos, sacó los platos del microondas y fue al comedor donde la esperaba pacientemente Terry.

Cenaron rápidamente y aunque Terry quería pasar más tiempo con ella, como si estar todo el día con ella no fuese suficiente sabía que no podía alargar la sobremesa puesto que ambos tenían que hacer equipaje y ya eran más de media noche.

¡Vendré por ti mañana a las 8 Candy para irnos al aeropuerto!

Está bien Terry te espero entonces –Dijo Candy ya en la puerta de su casa- Antes de llegar a la verja hay un botón apriétalo y el portón se abrirá dijo Candy.

Bien gracias por la cena Candy –Dijo Terry queriendo alargar más los segundos.

No es nada Terry.

¡Bien!

Bien –Dijo Candy viendo fijamente a Terry y preguntándose si besando a Terry podría olvidar, aunque fuese unos momentos su desdicha.

¡Me vez como si quisieras besarme pecosa! –Susurró repentinamente Terry con voz seductora.

Por supuesto que no Terrence –Dijo Candy sintiéndose descubierta.

¡Te he visto verme con anhelo! -Dijo Terry agachándose y quedando a unos centímetros de los labios de Candy.

¡No serás tú quién quiere besarme Terry y me usas como excusa! –Dijo Candy devolviéndole la mirada fijamente y levantando un poco el rostro acortando la distancia entre sus labios y los de Terry.

¡La última vez que te besé me quedé con un buen sabor! –Dijo Terry- ¿No me digas que no lo disfrutaste? –Dijo Terry susurrando y viéndola fijamente.

Candy sintió un terrible sonrojo pero continuó con el juego que ella misma había querido seguir-: En ningún momento he dicho que no lo haya disfrutado Terry –Dijo intentando sonar más dulce en la última palabra- de hecho si lo disfruté –Susurró mordiéndose un labio y deseando que Terry acortara la distancia y la besara de una vez por todas, ¡Al diablo con Neal! Candy realmente se sentía hechizada por ese par de zafiros y muy atraída por el glorioso hombre que tenía frente a ella intentando seducirla.

¿Deseas que te bese? –Preguntó Terry cerrando la distancia un poco más, ya podía sentir el cálido aliento de Candy y el corazón palpitando por besarla en ese instante.

Eso jamás lo sabrás Terry –Dijo Candy sonriendo pícaramente pero sintiéndose fatal por dejar llegar ese _juego_ hasta aquí, en realidad ella no podía darse el lujo de hacer este tipo de jueguitos, puesto que tenía el corazón roto.

Terry abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar la respuesta de Candy, en un gesto hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojo y suspiro, cuando bajó la cabeza y volvió a quedar a unos centímetros del rostro de Candy, abrió los ojos totalmente obscurecidos por la pasión que Candy despertaba en él, y habló con voz ronca - Nunca haré nada que no desees Candy, sino me pides que te bese no lo haré.

Candy sintió decepción al notar que él no la besaría pero aún así dijo- Gracias Terry, pero recuerda lo que te dije en la noche de año nuevo: Ya veremos quién desea más los besos de quién –Dijo sonriendo dulcemente y pudo notar como en los ojos del ojiazul apareció un brillo que no pudo descifrar.

¡Con que la pecosa es orgullosa! -Murmuró Terry alejándose del rostro de Candy, maldiciendo por dentro por dejarse llevar por sus instintos- Pasaré por ti a las 8 Candy y recuerda soy inglés no me hagas esperar –Dijo Terry dándole una bella sonrisa a Candy.

Estaré lista duquecito engreído no temas.

Terry se acercó peligrosamente a Candy pero al final desvió un poco el rostro y le dio a Candy un beso en la frente le sonrió dulcemente aun con los ojos obscurecidos se dio la vuelta y se subió a su coche.

Candy esperó parada en la puerta de su casa hasta que el coche de Terrence desapareció por los jardines, suspiró y se llevó una mano al corazón que le palpitaba a mil por hora ¿Qué era todo eso que estaba sintiendo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien con Terry? ¿Por qué le había seguido la corriente con este jueguito tonto? ¿Cómo había averiguado Neal que ella estaba en Londres? ¿Cuándo vendría? Candy no sabía muchas cosas pero estaba segura de que no deseaba ver a Neal, verlo solo sería ponerle sal a su herida y haría más difícil olvidarlo, pero estaba convencida de que no volvería con él ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca.

Candy se fue a su habitación y aunque quería dormir tenía que preparar su equipaje, estaba cansada y con una extraña sensación por lo vivido con Terrence, seguramente el convivir con un hombre tan guapo tenía efectos nocivos para la salud.

OoOoO

Terrence condujo hasta su departamento muy rápido, saltándose uno que otro semáforo y esperando que no hubieran radares en esa zona; su casa y la de Candy estaban relativamente cerca así que en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba en su casa con una maleta abierta sobre su sofá metiendo las cosas que llevaría a Atenas; tenía la cabeza hecha un lío pensando en Candy, en las flores que recibió, en su _maldito_ ex-novio que seguramente la seguiría buscando, en la determinación de Candy de no recibir las flores, en todos los momentos que vivieron ese día, especulando como sería su viaje a Grecia, en como había deseado ese beso que nunca llegó; en eso su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Diga –Contestó Terry quién no vio en el identificador quién le llamaba, estaba aún demasiado aturdido.

Terrence ¿Cómo estas querido? –Preguntó una voz suave y melodiosa.

Bien Susy, como estas tú, ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora? – Preguntó Terry sorprendido- ¿Pasa algo?

Nada Terrence no te asustes, es que quería decirte que ya estoy en Londres acabo de llegar y quería saludarte, ¿Te parece si desayunamos mañana? Te he traído un presente de Nueva York –Dijo Susana Marlowe con entusiasmo.

Oh Susy no puedo, mañana por la mañana parto a Grecia a un viaje de negocios, pero te veré en cuanto vuelva, no tardaré mucho.

Es una pena escuchar eso Terrence pero está bien cuando vuelvas llámame e iremos a cenar, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, incluyendo la obra de teatro.

Muy bien Susy, te dejo ahora porque tengo que terminar de arreglar unas cosas, nos vemos pronto.

Hasta luego –Terminó la llamada Susana.

El castaño dejó el teléfono automáticamente en su mesa de noche y siguió metiendo cosas a su maleta sin saber muy bien que cosas guardaba porque en su mente tenía la constante imagen de un par de ojos verdes mirándole con anhelo.

**Continuará**

OoOoO

¡Muchas gracias por leer Estrellas Fugaces!

Agradezco mucho cada palabra de ánimo, cada comentario es muy importante para mi, gracias por leer esta locura que nace desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por su paciencia y por seguirme leyendo :D

Lady Annalise Grandchester


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi así como de TOEI Animation 1976

**Estrellas Fugaces**

Capítulo 5

Decisiones

Te dejo atrás…

Hoy quiero dar por terminado

este triste capitulo en mi vida,

quiero que mi corazón dirija a mi mano

así escribir todos los sentimientos

que por enojo o tristeza no me atrevía a decir,

te quise tanto que cuando me di cuenta

que mi amor no era correspondido

sentí que me moría del dolor

sobre todo de la decepción

de haberme dado cuenta

de que solo fui un juguete para ti.

Hubo muchos días acompañados de lágrimas,

en los que creía morir del dolor,

pero hoy te digo que te dejo atrás

para dar paso a un nuevo corazón,

aunque la herida tarde en sanar lo hará

y te dejaré atrás… muy atrás.

Hoy te dejo atrás

como cuando termina un día nublado

y lluvioso para dar paso

a un hermoso día de sol.

Lady Lulú Grandchester

OoOoO

Aun estaba obscuro cuando el despertador de Candy comenzó a sonar, la noche anterior se la había pasado dando vueltas en su cama llorando por Neal y pensando en el beso del invernadero con Terry, entre sueños veía a Terry acercársele para besarla pero terminaba besando a Neal y viceversa, realmente esa noche no había sido muy buena y cuando por fin logró dormirse el despertador sonó, ni modos, pensó Candy, ya tendré tiempo para dormir en el avión.

Candy se levantó se duchó y cuando salió del baño ya tenía en su mesita un pequeño desayuno, sonrió y pensó en agradecerle a Mary después, picoteó algo de lo que había ahí, termino de arreglarse, de empacar sus cosas y justo a las 8 de la mañana iba bajando la escalera para pedirle a Mike o a Matthew que le bajaran su equipaje cuando un elegante coche en color negro se estacionó frente a la entrada principal de la mansión.

Candy sonrió y recordó las palabras de Terry acerca de su puntualidad y se sintió orgullosa de estar lista justo a tiempo, _aunque fuera rayando la hora_.

Antes de que Terry tocara el timbre Candy abrió la puerta sonriendo.

¡Buenos días Lord Grandchester! –Farfulló cantarina.

¡Buen día Lady Andrew! Veo que amanecimos de buen humor –Dijo Terry dándole una sonrisa abierta y dándole un beso en cada mejilla como saludo pero sintiendo un poco de envidia porque ella seguramente si durmió y él no por estar pensando en ella.

Si algo así –Dijo Candy sin hurgar en el por qué de repente se sentía tan contenta y tratando de mantener su fachada de que todo estaba bien. –Ya estoy lista- le guiñó un ojo.

Muy bien ¿Y tu equipaje? – Pregunto el castaño.

Ahora me lo baja Mike.

Después de unos minutos ambos iban en el coche del joven actor rumbo al aeropuerto, hablaron de negocios y de cosas triviales como la diferencia del clima entre Londres y Atenas pero no tocaron el tema del extraño intercambio de palabras y miradas que tuvieron la noche anterior.

Terry no quería presionar a Candy, y tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo, ella le atraía y mucho, pero quería llegar a conocerla y ayudarla a quitarle esa tristeza que llevaba sabía cargando aunque ella lo disimulara muy bien, no sabía por qué desde el momento en que la vio no podía sacársela de la cabeza pero ya tampoco le molestaba, ya había aceptado que ella tenía su completa atención, al menos por ahora.

Candy se sentía muy bien con Terry, si bien era famoso y millonario no era engreído, ciertamente a veces era un poco arrogante y malhumorado pero la mayor parte del tiempo era sonriente y amable, aceptaba sus ideas y era muy fácil estar con él, sino fuera porque se ponía un poco nerviosa de verlo sería perfecto pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿O si?

Después de media hora llegaron al aeropuerto hicieron el check-in y decidieron entrar a algún lado para tomarse un té.

Justo cuando iban entrando a una cafeteria alguien jaló del brazo a Terry y le abrazó.

¡Terrence cariño que gusto verte! –Dijo una mujer rubia de hermosos ojos celestes y un cutis perfecto como de porcelana.

¡Susy tú aquí! –Dijo Terry correspondiéndole el abrazo para después darle a Susana Marlowe un beso en cada mejilla.

Si anoche que hablamos decidí venir a verte así que le llamé a tu secretaria para que me dijera en que vuelo salías y la hora –Sonrió y tomó el brazo del castaño sin soltarle.

Muy bien me da mucho gusto verte antes de partir, mira te presento a la Srita. Candice Andrew, Candy ella es Susana Marlowe, una de mis mejores amigas –Terminó diciendo con sonrisa sincera.

Ambas chicas se miraron y les costó sonreír, a Candy no le gustó para nada la familiaridad con que se trataron Terry y esta mujer, pero lo que más le molestó fue sentirse molesta por esto, no era su problema; a Susana le molestó que esta hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y sonrisa de niña buena fuera acompañar a Terry en este viaje.

Candice Andrew a su servicio –Dijo secamente Candy extendiéndole la mano a Susana cortésmente pero sin mostrarse feliz por conocerla, ella no era hipócrita.

Susana Marlowe, un placer conocerla Candice –Susana correspondió sonriente el saludo de mano de la pelinegra.

¡Vamos a sentarnos! -Dijo Terry

Todos se fueron a la mesa y justo cuando se estaban sentando el móvil de Terrence comenzó a sonar así que se disculpó y se retiró para contestar.

Susana y Candy estuvieron en la mesa sin decir nada, una sintiéndose una diva que era y la otra deseando que Terry volviera o que pasara cualquier cosa con tal no tener que estar a solas con esta mujer en la mesa.

Voy a pedir un té, ¿Deseas que te pida algo Susana? –Preguntó Candy amablemente.

Si por favor, tráeme un expresso –Dijo Susana cortés, pero secamente.

Candy notó un poco de autoridad en su tono pero no dijo nada se levantó y fue a la barra pidió su té y el café de Susana y volvió a la mesa.

Mientras tanto Susana en la mesa pensaba y sentía muchos celos de esta chica que tendría la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo con Terrence y sobretodo porque viajaría con él, seguramente ella no perdería la oportunidad de intentar conquistarle. Después de un momento Susana decidió comenzar un plan de acción, no sabía si resultaría o no pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Dime Candice ¿No eres inglesa verdad? –Preguntó levantado una ceja y continuó con una leve sonrisa- lo he notado por tu acento.

No en realidad soy americana, pero tengo ascendencia inglesa –Dijo Candy sin darle más explicaciones a Susana.

Dime ¿Te gusta Londres? –Inquirió entusiasta la rubia- yo creo que te encantará; cuando vuelvas puedo ser tu guía si gustas –Sugirió amablemente- es una de las mejores ciudades del mundo, y te lo digo yo que he viajado mucho ¿Llevas mucho en la ciudad? –Terminó guiñándole un ojo y con una expresión inocente, no por nada era actriz y una de las mejores.

Candy se sintió un poco incomoda con esta conversación pero pensó que estaba siendo grosera con esta chica por una tontería así que intentó calmarse- Si me gusta mucho Londres, he estado aquí varias veces anteriormente y si, llevo solo unos días en la ciudad.

Oh es una pena que acabes de llegar y ya tengas que trabajar, pero también es una suerte que hayas encontrado este trabajo tan rápido –Murmuró la rubia.

Si supongo –Dijo Candy dándole un sorbo a su té.

Es una suerte que viajes a Grecia, el clima allí será mucho más cálido que aquí y quizás no llueva, además de poder viajar en compañía de Terrence –Dijo Susana con sátira.

Si eso creo, en Atenas hará buen clima y bueno es una ventaja hacer esto con Terry.

Susana al escuchar a Candice dirigirse a Terrence como Terry sintió como si una bomba explotara en su interior se puso furiosa y llena de celos ¿Qué tipo de relación mantenían estos dos? ¿Sabría Terrence que está mujer se refería a él con tanta familiaridad? La rubia sabía que el ojiazul solamente permitía que su madre le llamara "Terry" ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?.

Además –Continuó Candy- él es alguien que sabe del tema y será una ventaja enorme contar con él para cerrar este negocio.

¡Por supuesto que sabe! –Dijo Susana altiva y orgullosa –Terrence es un as haciendo negocios.

Ya lo creo Susana, creo que aprenderé mucho de él, ¿A qué te dedicas por cierto?

Susana no pudo evitar sentirse aún más ofendida con esa pregunta, esta mujer no sabía quien era ella, una de las actrices más reconocidas de toda Inglaterra, logró moderarse y continuó –Soy actriz, conocí a Terrence hace años actuando, nuestra segunda puesta en escena fue Romeo y Julieta de hecho.

¡Qué interesante! –Expresó Candy honestamente sorprendida.

Mira Candice te daré un consejo como la mejor amiga de Terrence –Dijo Susana mordaz pero intentando ser amable cuando ya no pudo contener más sus celos- No te dejes seducir por Terrence, yo sé que trabajar con alguien de la talla de él puede traer grandes beneficios para ti, pero si él intenta seducirte no debes de permitírselo, eres una chica muy guapa y te mereces lo mejor y Terrence pues –pensando cómo seguir- es alguien con un futuro muy prometedor y no llegaría a tener nada serio contigo, no debes de hacerte ilusiones con él.

¿Por qué me dices esto Susana? –Preguntó Candy con una voz calmada aunque por dentro estaba molesta y sorprendida por la actitud que estaba tomando la mujer sentada frente a ella.

Pues es muy fácil Candy, siendo la asistente de Terrence pasarás mucho tiempo con él, ahora mismo se van de viaje… -Hizo una pequeña pausa- Tú eres una mujer muy bella y aunque quizás no lo sepas, Terrence además de ser un famoso actor y un hombre de negocios es el heredero del ducado de Grandchester.

Candy abrió los ojos con enfado al darse cuenta de hacia donde llevaba Susana la conversación, pero se mordió la lengua para no interrumpirla. Por su lado Susana tomó la sorpresa y el brillo de los ojos de Candy como interés y ambición…

Quizás tu no lo entiendas bien y no estés acostumbrada a ese mundo lleno de frivolidades, política y reglas de etiqueta, pero Terrence jamás podría formalizar algo contigo –Continuó Susana- el está muy bien educado y se espera que se case con alguien de su categoría.

¿Y ese alguien podría ser alguien como tú Susana? –Preguntó Candy cínicamente y claramente alterada apenas controlando el tono de su voz.

Pues –Susana dudó un instante- Si, sin duda alguna podría ser yo, mira Candy –Continuó con voz melosa moderando su tono de voz- no quiero ser cruel contigo pero si abrirte los ojos a la realidad, Terrence nunca llegaría a algo en serio con alguien como tú, y bueno debo decirte que mucha gente espera que la siguiente duquesa de Grandchester sea alguien refinada, de buena familia, muy bien educada y capaz de moverse en ese tipo de círculos sociales…

¿Y Terry también desea que tú seas su esposa Susana? –Preguntó con malicia y directa- Deberías cuidar más tus palabras.

No puedo responderte esa pregunta con seguridad Candice porque esa será una decisión de los dos, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que él y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, nos llevamos muy bien, solemos tener intereses similares y estoy segura de que yo podría desempeñar un buen rol como su esposa; No pretendo hacerte menos, no me malentiendas, pero creo que tú no cumples los requisitos de lo que se espera de la siguiente duquesa de Grandchester, solamente intento aconsejarte porque Terrence es un hombre muy guapo y no deberías de hacerte ilusiones con él y te pido que tampoco pretendas decirme tú que debo decir y que no -Habló Susana intentando ocultar su rabia y su arrogancia para sonar amable, aunque no lo consiguió con mucho éxito a pesar de sus dotes histriónicas…

Candy se sintió muy ofendida y furiosa, ella en general no era alguien que presumiera de su riqueza ó status social, pero hacía muy poco tiempo de que dos de las personas que más amaba habían jugado con ella y eso le seguía pesando mucho; hacia escasos días que se había prometido ser fuerte y no dejar que nada ni nadie le volviera a quitar dignidad; y ahora esta mujer sin conocerla le había dicho muy educadamente que era una interesada, cuyo único propósito en la vida era enredarse con Terrence Grandchester; Susana no sabía nada de ella, no la conocía y la había juzgado cruelmente, eso fue demasiado para Candy. Así que con toda la arrogancia y el temple que pudo conseguir hablo:

Mira Susana –Manifestó con tono despectivo dejando en un golpe la taza que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa- te he dicho que cuidaras más de tus palabras, y lo único que hiciste fue humillarme, tú a mi no me conoces de nada y tus palabras han sido muy duras

¡Candice como te atreves a hablarme así!, tú no sabes la influencia que yo tengo y podría hacer que Terrence te despidiera y que no te vuelvan a contratar en ninguna empresa de este país. –Dijo la rubia perdiendo el control por completo y aunque estaba muy enojada muy tarde se mordió la lengua para intentar controlarse….

Susana creo que hay algunas cosas que debes de saber –Dijo la ojiverde mientras sus ojos brillaban con furia apenas contenida, esta mujer insistía en querer pisotearla- para empezar cuando te dirijas a mi lo harás con respeto y me llamaras Lady Andrew, Susana mientras tú –Dijo señalándola con un dedo- pretendes formar parte de la nobleza casándote con Terry, yo nací siendo noble, todo este tiempo Susana has estado hablando con la Duquesa de White, Condesa de Lakewood, y para tu información Susana: Terrence no es mi jefe, es mi socio, y no necesito que alguien me emplee para trabajar, aunque –Candy habló tan altanera y orgullosa como le fue posible- si lo quisiera no tendría que trabajar puesto que puedo vivir como la princesa que soy por el resto de mi vida sin mover un solo dedo.

Susana abría y cerraba la boca mientras escuchaba a la ojiverde, esta mujer le había dado la vuelta a la hoja, reconocía que quién había atacado primero fue ella misma, pero jamás esperó que las cosas dieran un giro tan brusco y lleno de humillación para ella; Susana realmente amaba a Terrence y su sueño se hizo mayor al querer pertenecer a la realeza; Candice por su parte ya pertenecía a ella, de cierta manera era todo lo que ella deseaba ser y ahora no sabría como arreglar el gran error que acababa de cometer con ella, se había hecho un enemigo en lugar de un aliado, pero Susana no era nada tonta.

Con tu permiso Susana me retiro, cuando venga Terry dile que estoy en la sala de abordar –Dijo Candy levantándose de su asiento y también sintiendo un terrible remordimiento por cómo había tratado a Susana.

Candice no fue mi intención ofenderte, solamente quería aconsejarte, tienes razón he actuado muy mal, discúlpame por favor –Dijo Susana intentando reparar su error.

Si has actuado mal, pero te has dado cuenta muy tarde – Candy se levantó y se fue. ¿Qué se cree la gente? Que pueden venir e insultarme ó jugar conmigo, pues están muy equivocados, a mi nadie me humillará de nuevo, ni nadie jugará con mis sentimientos… Nunca más… Candy tomó su bolso y salió de la cafetería sin ver que Terry estaba entrando.

Susana al ver a Terry no sabía que decirle, ella sabía que había actuado muy mal en tratar así a Candice, ninguna mujer merece ese trato y ella lo hizo por celos, porque vio amenazada su aún inexistente relación con el actor, pero ahora le había salido el tiro por la culata y tenía que arreglarlo no podía arriesgarse a que la ojiverde le contara la verdad y Terrence se alejara de ella, así que se vio forzada a pensar otro plan de acción y lo único que pensó fue el que puso en práctica…

¡Oh Terrence, que bueno que llegas me siento muy mal! –Dijo Susana comenzando a llorar y llevándose las manos a la cara, ella era una muy buena actriz y lo demostraría ahora, aunque, no hacía falta mucho talento para llorar puesto que ella sentía que por su estupidez Terrence se decepcionaría mucho de ella.

¿Qué ha pasado Susy? –Preguntó Terry un poco alterado pues vio el estado en que salió Candy y ahora Susana estaba llorando incontrolablemente.

Ha sido horrible, Candy me ha dicho cosas terribles Terrence –Dijo la ojiazul echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño.

Terrence no sabía que pensar ni que hacer así que se dedicó a calmar a Susana que entre su llanto no podía entender nada de lo que ella decía, cuando Susana se calmó al fin él la escuchó:

Terrence no se cómo paso, ni por qué paso, –Comenzó a hablar la rubia- pero Candy me trato mal, yo traté de hacer conversación con ella pero terminó diciéndome que yo no era digna de ser tu amiga, que ella no tenía ningún interés en conocerme y que por supuesto que no necesitaría que yo le mostrara la ciudad como se lo ofrecí puesto que ella es de la nobleza y conoce Londres como la palma de su mano.

¿Pero qué dices Susana? Candy no pudo haberte dicho eso y sobretodo no hay un por qué –Expresó Terry preocupado, un poco exaltado y confundido.

No sé Terrence, todo es muy raro, -Continuaba Susana entre lágrimas- no sé por qué ella me habló así pero me quiso demostrar que es alguien muy superior a mi porque es la duquesa de White y condesa de no sé qué y que además es tu socia no tu asistente como yo creí, pero por un error así no es necesario que me trate así.

Haber Susana no entiendo nada –Dijo el castaño- ¿me estás diciendo que Candy se portó arrogante contigo, que ella es propietaria de una empresa, y que además te dijo que tú no eres digna de ser mi amiga solamente porque creíste que era mi asistente?

Si Terrence algo así –Continuó llorando la rubia no sabiendo como arreglar el error pero tenía que quedar bien ante los ojos de Terry, eso era lo más importante; después intentaría acercarse a Candice

No Susana, no puedes decirme todo esto y decirme "algo así" quiero que me expliques bien como pasaron las cosas – Exigió el castaño

Pues como te digo Terrence, yo traté de hablar con Candy en lo que volvías pero ella actuó muy raro, no me dijo exactamente que yo no era digna de ser tu amiga pero me lo dio a entender, no fue grosera pero con palabras supo humillarme ¿Me entiendes?

No Susana no te entiendo, y esto no concuerda con lo que yo conozco de Candy ella jamás humillaría a alguien.

No la defiendas, acaso ¿La conoces muy bien? –Preguntó la rubia celosa.

No, obviamente no Susy, la acabo de conocer –Expresó Terry pensativo.

Mira Terrence perdona quizás yo exageré las cosas y me tomé todo lo que me dijo muy a pecho, quizás ella no quiso decir eso realmente; mejor olvidemos lo que ha pasado, prometo poner todo mi empeño para hacer las paces con ella y no le menciones nada de esto por favor –Dijo Susana en tono meloso y rogándole a Dios que el aceptara no preguntarle a la pelinegra, y bueno si Candy le decía lo que pasó a él, por lo menos él ya sabría su versión.

Mira Susy esto no se puede quedar así, Candy no es nadie para elegir a mis amistades o decirme que hacer o que no; no entiendo por qué ella actuó así y por qué llegamos a esto, pero esta vez te haré caso no te preocupes no le mencionaré nada de esto, claro a no ser que ella saque a colación el tema -Dijo Terry intentado hablar calmado pero estaba muy enojado pensando que era mejor conocer a Candy por sus acciones –Aunque realmente me gustaría que Candy lo hiciera para saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó, porque te conozco Susy, y aunque te quiero mucho, se que pudiste haberle dicho algo para provocarla que yo la vi muy exaltada y no diré nada esta vez porque quiero conocer a Candy por sus acciones - que al final dirán mucho más que las palabras de Susana, pensó el castaño.

Si Terry es lo mejor –Dijo Susana aliviada y deseando poder hablar con Candy pronto para disculparse, si ella era la socia de Terrence tenía que tratar de llevarse bien con ella, además de que complacería al ojiazul, tener una amiga de la nobleza le vendría muy bien.

Si Susana no te preocupes y no llores más, que no me alejaría de ti porque alguien me lo pida, tú sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y eso jamás cambiará, nadie puede decirme que hacer o que no.

Gracias Terrence, yo también siempre quiero estar a tu lado –pero no como tu amiga, sino como tu pareja pero eso aún puede pasar, pensó Susana herida porque Terrence la veía solo como amiga pero con la esperanza de ganarse su corazón.

OoOoO

Candy estaba muy exaltada por lo que había pasado con Susana, no entendía por qué ella le había hablado así, como si ella quisiera tener una relación con Terry, se sentía mal por haberle hablado de esa manera pero tampoco podía permitir que Susana la humillara, probablemente la rubia estaba enamorada de Terrence y estaba celosa de Candy porque viajarían juntos, pero aun así no tenía derecho a amenazarla; Susana no parecía mala persona pero seguramente era alguien intrigosa, convenenciera, además de ser muy orgullosa y mal educada, ¿A cuántas personas habrá tratado así? Pensaba Candy cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Diga –Respondió Candy y no supo de quién era el número del que llamaban.

¡Hola princesa! –Escuchó una conocida voz que le dio una corriente eléctrica por la espina dorsal.

Hola ¿Qué deseas? –Contestó Candy pausadamente modulando su voz para no sonar nerviosa ni enojada, no salía de una para meterse en otra…

Tiene mucho tiempo que no hablamos y me contestas así cariño –Hizo una pausa- deseo hablar contigo y verte.

Mira Neal para empezar no soy tu cariño –Candy estaba enojada, primero la amiga de Terry le decía como actuar y luego este desvergonzado le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado- y no podemos vernos porque yo no estoy Chicago.

No te enfades Candy, no puedo evitar estar feliz de escuchar tu voz, llevo muchas noches sin dormir pensando en ti, pero no te llamaré cariño sino lo deseas, y si podemos vernos porque estoy llegando a Londres y quiero verte.

Candy sintió mariposas en el estómago y también nauseas, si Neal acababa de llegar quizás estaban en el mismo aeropuerto, pero ella no se lo diría y tampoco quería verlo ni estaba lista para ello, no creyó que su exnovio viniera tan pronto –Mira Neal no puedo engañarte, la verdad no deseo verte pero tampoco puedo porque no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo.

Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario Candy y no puedes negarte a verme, hazlo por el tiempo que llevamos juntos –Pidió Neal rogando que ella aceptara.

Estuvimos Neal estuvimos, recuerda que ya no estamos juntos, bien si quieres que te vea tendrá que ser en algunos días puesto que no estoy en Londres.

¿En dónde estás? –Preguntó Neal aprensivo y con recelo.

Ese no es tu problema, no estoy en Londres y volveré en una semana así que llámame entonces. –Dijo Candy sonando muy cortante.

¿Candy no te estarás escondiendo de mi verdad?

Mira Neal no tengo por qué esconderme de ti y ya te dije que aceptaría verte pero no puedo hacerlo ahora, así que llámame después tengo que colgar –Murmuró Candy deseando terminar esa llamada.

Ok como tu lo desees Candy aquí estaré esperando por ti –Dijo Neal feliz porque ella había aceptado verlo y entonces el tendría tiempo de explicarse, de pedirle perdón y de recuperarla, realmente la había pasado muy mal sin ella.

Hasta luego Neal, cuídate. –Candy terminó la llamada con las manos temblorosas, no podía negarse a ver a Neal porque sabía como era de necio y no la dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara verlo, pero ahora tendría que prepararse para verlo, para no llorar frente a él y para verlo marcharse nuevamente, porque ella jamás volvería con él así se le fuera la vida en ello: lo olvidaría, era una decisión irrefutable y estaba determinada a dejar a Neal atrás…

OoOoO

Candy abordó el avión lo más tarde que pudo, no quería hablar con Terry, había estado metida en las tiendas fingiendo que veía cosas pero en realidad estaba pensando en todo lo que le había dolido el engaño de Neal y en cómo le seguía doliendo aún ahora.

¿Estás bien Candy? –Preguntó Terry sinceramente preocupado al verla llegar en ese estado, se veía muy triste y ausente mientras se levantaba para cederle el paso y que ella pudiera sentarse junto a la ventanilla.

Candy volteó a ver a Terry y supo que no podría engañarle con una sonrisa falsa así que contestó:- Pregúntame en dos horas Terry, ahora no tengo la respuesta que tu quieres escuchar.

Terry se sintió conmovido, el juraría que ya sabía como leer sus ojos y se alegró mucho de que ella no intentara fingir que estaba bien, pero ahora quería saber si era por lo ocurrido con Susana y más que eso saber que había ocurrido realmente… -¿Quieres contarme algo Candy? Puedes confiar en mi –Dijo mirándola fijamente.

Candy se sintió estremecida al ver la preocupación que había en los zafiros y la intensidad de ellos –No Terry no hay nada nuevo que contar –Dudando- bueno hay muchas cosas que aun no sabemos de nosotros pero de esto prefiero no hablar ahora ¿Está bien?

Si Candy cuando lo desees estaré aquí para escucharte –Dijo Terry viendo en Candy la misma mirada ausente que tenía cuando la vio en el parque por primera vez y eso no le gustó. Terry de no haber sido tan buen actor y de no saber cómo enmascarar sus emociones, estaba seguro de que Candy ya habría notado lo enojado que estaba el castaño debido a la desesperación de no saber que pasaba por su mente y sobretodo en su corazón…

El vuelo transcurría tranquilo pero Terry no era tonto y sabía que Candy había pasado la primera hora del vuelo fingiendo dormir con tal de no hablar con él. El ojiazul solamente cerró los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas conocer lo que pasaba en el interior de Candy, que había hecho que volviera esa ausencia y esa expresión dolorosa en su bello rostro…

En algún momento el castaño se quedó dormido pero se despertó súbitamente cuando sintió la cabeza de Candy apoyarse sobre su hombro, la chica se había quedado dormida y ahora ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Terrence… Después de haberse despertado él se quedó quieto, muy quieto, era una delicia por algún extraño motivo, sentir a Candy tan cerca, podía oler sin ningún esfuerzo el olor de su cabello, sentir su respiración pausada, el calor que expedía su cuerpo; se veía tan tranquila, tan indefensa, y aunque era una mujer hermosa a Terry le parecía una pequeña niña que necesitaba ser cuidada y amada… El ojiazul se preguntaba si sería él quién podría ayudarla a sanar su corazón, pero lo más importante quería comprender porque se sentía tan atraído por ella porque no sólo era una atracción física, en todo eso había algo más… pero ¿Qué podría ser?...

El joven actor después de mucho dudar decidió apoyar su cabeza suavemente sobre la de Candy para hacer de ese modo un contacto un poco más íntimo, cerró los ojos y fingió dormir porque si Candy se despertaba pensaría que él también se habría dormido. Terry disfrutaba con cada respiración de la chica, era acompasada, pero en algún momento se volvió un poco más agitada y pronto Terry sintió una extraña humedad sobre su hombro, el castaño primero se vio sorprendido pero pronto supo lo que sucedía: Candy lloraba entre sueños y fue ahí cuando él tomó la decisión de investigar pronto que sucedía con ella, y se prometió que él no volvería a Inglaterra sin una respuesta.

Candy se despertó sobresaltada, se había soñado nuevamente en aquella habitación azul mientras lloraba, el haber hablado con Neal había afectado mucho la poca serenidad que ella había conseguido; ella sintió un peso sobre su cabeza y notó de inmediato que ella se había dormido sobre el hombro de Terry y él a su vez había apoyado su cabeza sobre la suya. Candy se quedó quieta, no sabía que hacer, si se quitaba despertaría a Terry y él se daría cuenta de que ella se había dormido sobre su hombro, así que intentó relajarse, se limpió con el dorso sus húmedas mejillas, cerró los ojos y prontamente ella sintió el aroma de Terry inundar sus sentidos mientras en su estómago sintió muchas molestas mariposas revoloteando; no sabía porque pero era extramente exquisito estar junto a él y sobretodo la tranquilizaba, pronto su angustioso sueño dejó su mente y en su lugar llegaron muchos nervios producidos por la cercanía y el calor que le transmitía Terry…

Pasaron así media hora más disfrutando del calor y de la cercanía mutua, intentado moverse lo menos posible para no despertar al otro, bueno, Terry sabía perfectamente que Candy seguía ahí por gusto propio y totalmente consciente y despierta y eso a él le complacía mucho. Ambos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon la voz del piloto informar que pronto aterrizarían en la capital griega, entonces los dos fingieron despertarse al escuchar el mensaje, se vieron a los ojos y se fingieron sorprendidos.

Terry fue el primero en tomar la palabra: Veo que te quedaste dormida sobre mi hombro pecosa, sé que soy irresistible –Susurró y le guiñó un ojo.

Candy ya se esperaba algo así, pero aún así no había pensado que le podía contestar y se sonrojó suavemente y respondió bajito –Discúlpame

Terrence se enterneció y en un impulso se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz –No te preocupes princesa- Le dijo y a continuación se acomodó sobre su asiento.

Ellos ya no dijeron nada el intercambio de miradas había sido muy intenso y ese pequeño beso en la nariz había sido muy inesperado para los dos y ahora estaban nerviosos e intentando no verse a los ojos para no delatar sus nervios.

Cuando llegaron a Atenas para ambos fue sumamente placentero comprobar que estaban rodeando los 22º C, después del frío hibernal en Londres era delicioso poder disfrutar de unos días de sol. Llegaron al hotel y descubrieron que la reservación que les habían hecho era en una de las mejores suites, con dos habitaciones totalmente independientes con baños completos en el interior y una amplia sala de estar. Después de llegar e instalarse en sus respectivas habitaciones se reunieron en la sala para terminar los últimos detalles de la presentación que le harían a la empresa griega en algunas horas más.

Después de haber terminado la presentación se dirigieron al turístico y bello barrio de Plaka a comer, ambos degustaron una deliciosa ensalada griega, Candy pidió un apetitoso Musaka mientras Terrence decidió comer un Pasticio delicioso.

La comida transcurrió muy bien para ambos, cada vez la química que habían entre ellos se hacía más notoria y poco a poco ambos se iban tomando más confianza… Ahora les esperaban unos intensos días de trabajo y muchos días para disfrutar de la compañía mutua en uno de los destinos más turísticos y románticos del mundo…

**Continuará**

OoOoO

¡Gracias por leer Estrellas Fugaces!

Me siento increíblemente feliz por todo el apoyo que le han dado a mi historia a pesar de los problemas que he tenido para actualizar, muchas gracias de corazón se los agradezco infinitamente…

Muchas gracias a quienes amablemente me dejan un review no saben lo feliz que me hace encontrar sus comentarios y opiniones.

Quiero agradecer de manera muy especial a Lady Lulú Grandchester por hacer el maravilloso pensamiento para Estrellas Fugaces, es un regalo maravilloso te lo agradezco muchísimo amiga.

Annalise Grandchester


End file.
